High School For Annabeth Chase
by Kayla-TheBored
Summary: Annabeth surprises her boyfriend by transferring to Goode without him knowing.But what will happen when she finds out Percy is considered the hottest guy to walk school grounds and that a lot of girls were after him?Will Annabeth give up or fight for him?
1. Being The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Hey guys! I decided to make this story for all my "The Gods Read 'The Lightning Thief" fans. I know I won't be able to right and update faster because we'll be moving out of the country, but I'm trying hard to write and save stories as much as I can so that you don't get bored as you wait for my updates. So this is a series about Percabeth. DUH! **

**Annabeth goes to Goode to surprise Percy. But when she got there she didn't know that her boyfriend was considered the most hot and most popular guy ever to walk on school grounds. How will Percy react to Annabeth's transfer? What will Annabeth do to keep those high-school girls that are swooning all over her boyfriend? And what will those high-school girls do to Annabeth for being Percy's girlfriend? Which high-school girl will do anything to get Percy away from Annabeth? Read to find out. This is in high-school and they are still demigods.**

"Thanks Ms. Hooper." I said to the school counselor.

"No problem Ms. Chase. Just tell me if you're having trouble with anything." She kindly said back

I nodded "I will. Thanks again." I said as I walked towards the door of her office.

"Wait, Ms. Chase." She said just before I opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you don't want anyone to show you around? This is your first day, you might get lost."

I smiled at her "Thank you, but I have a friend that goes here. I'm sure he can show me around."

She nodded and smiled at me "All right then. Have a good first day at Goode."

"I will. Have a good day." I smiled then walked out.

I closed the door behind me. I looked at the papers Ms. Hooper gave me containing every information I need about school. I took a look at a piece of paper which showed my locker number: _240_ I looked at it then started searching for the lockers starting with 200. I walked around the school halls, counting down the lockers. _236, 237, 238, 239, and AHA! 240. _I smiled and walked towards my new locker. I put in the code and opened it. I started putting my books and other stuff in it. After I finished unloading my school stuff I took a look at the papers Ms. Hooper gave me. This time I looked at my class schedule.

_**Class Schedule: Annabeth Chase**_

_English - 8:00 A.M._

_Math (Geometry) - 9:00 A.M._

_Science - 10:30 A.M._

_Social Studies - 11:30 A.M._

_Lunch_

_Greek - 12:00 P.M._

_Marine Biology - 1:00 P.M._

_Break_

_P.E./Health - 2:30 P.M._

_Homeroom - 3:30 P.M._

_Dismissal - 4:00 P.M._

_**Have A Good Day At Goode!**_

I read silently to myself. I took a roll of tape from my bag and taped my class schedule to my locker door then, started putting my English books into my bag along with a notebook, a few pens and pencils and a pad of yellow paper. I took a look at my watch. It was only 7:35 in the morning. My classes don't start for another 25 minutes.

I took a look around the halls of the school. A few students were walking around the hall going to their lockers or going into different rooms. The school wasn't that packed yet because it was still pretty early for anyone to be in school. As the minutes passed, I started to organize and put my things into place so I could find them easily. As I finished organizing my locker the school started to get a lot louder. Student after student was walking through the front doors of the school and started chatting or going to their lockers. A few boys and girls took a glance at me or stared since I was the new girl. It was very uncomfortable so I just looked into my locker. After a few uncomfortable minutes, around me, the students started to quite down and started whispering and murmuring lowly. I didn't know what was happening so I just looked over to a place where a student was pointing. Then I saw him.

There he was, wearing a sea-green V-neck shirt, black jeans, black converse and a black jacket over his shirt. His jet black hair sticking up all over the place, his tan skin still as tan as I remember. He had a goofy lopsided smile plastered on his face and his eyes. His beautiful sea-green eyes sparkling through the sunlight. He was gorgeous. As he walked the students started making way for him, not speaking. I wondered why. He smiled at everyone he passed by, but all they could do was stare at him. Some waved but still had a confused and somewhat scared expression.

I started to realize that he was walking towards my direction. But he wasn't looking at me. I turned around to face my locker which left my back facing his direction. Suddenly, I felt a light bump on my shoulder as his shoulder bumped onto mine as he stood next to me. I took a quick glance and saw that his locker door was opened and that he was putting his books in it. Behind me, I could hear the students whispering and murmuring about something while some pointed at him.

"Who's that?" I heard someone whisper

"Oh that's the most popular guy in school. Though he isn't snobby, stuck up and mean like the other popular kids. His family isn't that rich unlike the others and he's also the captain of the swim team." Said another.

Then another one spoke up "Yeah, ever since he joined the swim team last year, Goode has always won the swimming competitions, that's why everyone chose him to be the captain."

_Popular? Captain? Always wins?_ I thought to myself. I guess the last two questions I can answer but _Popular?_ Next to me I heard his locker door close with a _slam! _ I turned again to take a quick glance. His locker door was closed but he didn't go or walk away. He was leaning against his locker, his back facing me and was talking to some guys.

"No, not yet. Tryouts start next week and practice starts the week after that." I heard him say

"Okay, cool" his friend said

"You wanna hang out after school? We're going to the mall with our girlfriends." Another said

"Nah. I need to go straight home. My mom's gonna be home late and I need to watch the house." He said.

Then they started talking about swimming and practice and other stuff. I stared at my class schedule not really seeing anything. _'How am I gonna tell him? Am I supposed to casually say Hi to him? Should I just make him see me as I walk away? _I thought then slapped my forehead _'Gods Annabeth! When did you started to think like an Aphrodite kid? You don't care about this stuff!' _I scolded myself. I took a deep breath, closed my locker then turned to face him.

Slowly, I raised my hand and put it around his eyes. Everyone around the hall became completely silent as they watched what I was doing.

"Guess who?" I said in a small voice

He sighed "Leila I told you, I'm not interested and I have a girlfr-"

"Who's Leila?" I asked, unwrapping my hands around his eyes as he turned to look at me.

When he saw me his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my Gods! Annabeth! What are you doing here?" he yelled his eyes sparkled with excitement and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, his muscles wrapping around my waist and lifted me off of the ground. Around us, people started whispering and pointing again.

"If you put me down, maybe I can tell you." I said while chuckling.

"Oh, right." he said as he put me down. When he put me down I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. He put his arms around my waist again and pulled me closer. The whispers got louder.

"All right that's enough." I said as I let go of him. When I pulled back he had a pout on his face. I chuckled and his frown turned into a smile.

"So! Why are you here?" he asked excitedly

"I wanted to surprise you, Seaweed Brain! My dad let me go here so that I could stay close to camp and you know." My voice faltered at the last part, but he just nodded.

"Where are you staying?" he asked putting his arms around my waist and pulling me closer as I put a hand on his chest.

"I'm staying at a hotel for the meantime, then I'll find an apartment and maybe a part time job later." I answered

"What!" he shrieked making everyone else who wasn't looking, look at us "You can't stay here like that! What if the apartment you choose is far away from mine? And how long are you gonna stay in a hotel?" he asked

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself you know. And I told you I'll be staying in a hotel until I get an apartment."

I knew that everyone was trying to hear our conversation. But it wasn't hard because everyone around us was silent and was looking at us with confused faces.

He shook his head "Nope. No way. I'm not going to let you live alone! After school today, take me to that hotel you're staying at and pack your bags so that I can bring them to my apartment." He said

It was my turn to shake my head "No way, I'm not gonna stay with you guys. I'll only be a bother to your mom."

"No you won't! Come on, won't it be fun? You don't have to live alone where I can't see if you're okay or not. Come on, Wise Girl! Please! I'm sure my mom won't mind, she loves you!" he pleaded then gave me the puppy dog face.

I sighed "Okay."

"Yes!" He cheered and hugged me tighter.

"But only if your mom approves." I said

"Of course she'll approve." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smiled back. He hugged me again and I rested my head on his chest. I could still hear the whispers and feel the stares, but I didn't care. It was good to be back in Percy's arms. I could've stayed like that forever but behind us I heard someone cough.

I looked over and saw a girl with long, straight, brown hair, tan skin which doesn't look natural at all, blue eyes, which were glaring intently at me. She wore a white skirt, a pink tee and a blue jacket with pink three inch heels. She had so much make up on her face I thought I couldn't see her face anymore.

She continued to glare at me as Percy groaned beside me.

"May I help you?" I asked, an eyebrow raised

She scowled "Yes you can. What are you doing hugging my boyfriend?"

**Yeah, so that's it. If my class schedule doesn't look like a real class schedule, please just work with me as I use my imagination. I hope the first chapter of this story wasn't too rushed for you guys. I hope it's a good story starter and will make you want to read more. And please review. I accept oppinins, criticism and suggestions, and of course, compliments. And I really hope you read my other stories as well. If you're going to read my story: The Gods Read The Lightning Thief, then you should read my other stories because they are mentioned in this story. They are mostly one-shots so it shouldn't take too long to read. **

**Anyway to all who read this and to all the readers of my other story: The Gods Read The Lightning Thief, I won't be able to update very often since me and my family are moving out of the country and will be too busy about the moving and I'm writing and saving as much chapters and stories as I can so I don't have to take long in the computer, writing, while we're still settling down and just take minutes to update. But, I still appreciate reviews.**

**Thanks for reading my newest Fiction (And My Others) and even reading this really long Author's Note. Review and Thanks!**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


	2. First Day Of School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Hey guys! Thanks to all who reviewed and read the first chapter of this story. I was really surprised when I already got 11 reviews in the first 30 minutes of the release. So, I'm gonna make this Author's Note really short because I'm tired and lazy. Just remember to review and read my other stories.**

"_May I help you?" I asked, an eyebrow raised _

_She scowled "Yes you can. What are you doing hugging my boyfriend?"_

I raised an eyebrow at her "Excuse me?"

"I said, what are you doing hugging my boyfriend?" she repeated "Who are you anyaway?"

I was about to answer but Percy cut me off "Leila! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your boyfriend nor will I ever be!" he half-yelled, causing more people to look at our direction.

This Leila girl turned to him and smiled sweetly "Percy, you don't know what you're saying. It's only a matter of time before you come knocking on my door, begging me to be yours." She smiled

Beside me, Percy snorted "Yeah. That'll happen." He mumbled.

Leila smiled once more then frowned as she turned towards me "You didn't answer my question." She said.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm new." I said, not holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Uh-huh. So why were you hugging him again?" she asked pointing at Percy.

"Because she's my girlfriend." Percy answered as the people around us started whispering and pointing. Again. "You know the one I've been telling you about. The one you wouldn't believe existed. The one who will never be replaced by you." He finished. I smiled a little to myself as he said that.

Leila's eyes widened then she turned to look at me "No way this is your girlfriend. I mean look at her and look at me." She said, gesturing to me then to herself "I'm the kind of person who doesn't believe things unless I see it first." She said "So there is no way this… this… _person_," she said the last part as though it was the most insulting thing she could say about me. I gritted my teeth "could be your girlfriend." She finished.

"Yeah? Well believe this." I told her then pulled Percy in for a kiss. He smiled as I kissed him and put his arms around my waist as I wrapped my hands around his neck. He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I could hear the students around us gasp and whisper and I thought I actually heard Leila's jaw drop to the ground as her eyes widened.

After a few minutes, or days, or weeks, whatever, we broke apart, breathing heavily. I turned to look at Leila's red face. She glared at me as though saying _'I'll kill you for kissing my soon-to-be husband!'_

I smirked at her "Do you believe it now, Leila?" I asked, my hands still wrapped around Percy's neck and his arms still around my waist. Leila glared one more time, and I swear, I could see steam coming out her nose.

"Ugh!" she yelled as she stomped her foot and walked away. I smiled, proud of myself then turned to Percy, who was smiling at me.

"Well, that was….. unexpected." I said, smirking at him

He nodded "And fun." He smiled, then leaned in for another kiss. Before his lips could touch mine I put a hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"Uh-uh" I said, shaking my head as he pouted "We'll be late for class. I'm the new girl and it's my first day. I don't want to get detention or be late on my first day."

He smiled "You're never late about anything. What's your schedule anyway?" he asked

I opened my locker to show him. He took out his and compared them. As he looked from my schedule to his, his smile widened.

"What?" I asked, confused on why he was so happy.

He smiled as he turned to me "We got every class together!" He exclaimed happily.

I smiled as well "Great! You could show me around as we walk to our classes."

He nodded "I assume on break you want to check out the school library?" he smiled at me.

"You know me to well, Seaweed Brain."

He shrugged and smiled "You're my Wise Girl. It's only natural."

I closed my locker and smiled as he took my hand "Come on. We'll be late." He said pulling me away from my locker. I smiled as he pulled me around, pointing and showing me the rooms we passed as we went to our first class.

"This is Mr. Boring's room. He teaches Math, so this is where we'll be heading after English." He said pointing to a door similar to the others down the school hall.

"You're kidding? Mr. _Boring?_" I asked

He chuckled a little, which was cute "Nope, that's his name. Suits him right too."

I chuckled along with him as we went to our room. Percy stopped us in front of a brown door, just like the other rooms had, and pulled me in for a kiss. I couldn't protest because his other hand was holding my left wrist and my right hand was stuck holding a book. The corridors were pretty much empty as the students started going to their first classes. After a few minutes, Percy and I pulled away from the kiss.

He smiled at me. "What was that for?" I asked him, smiling as well.

"Well, I couldn't kiss you earlier so I decided to just steal one." He smirked at me as I rolled my eyes. Just then the bell started to ring and the few students left in the hall started to run to their rooms. Percy and I were right in front of ours so we just opened the door quickly and got inside. When I turned, a kind and warm smile greeted us.

"Ah, Percy." The teacher said as he saw Percy, then his eyes darted towards me "Annabeth? Is that you?" he smiled kindly at me.

"Hi, Mr. Blofis." I smiled at him

"It is you." He smiled then gave me a small hug "What are you doing here in Goode?" he asked, completely forgetting he had a class to teach, though the students didn't seem to mind much.

"My dad let me stay and transfer here so that I could be close to camp and the Empire State Building." I smiled, saying the last part in an undertone.

He just nodded "Ah yes. How's it going up there?" he asked

"It's going great. They give me every material I need for the buildings and statues." I said smiling.

"More good news!" Percy interrupted us "I asked her to live with us since she was still staying in a hotel. She said she wouldn't come unless you and mom approved." He said

Leila, who happened to be in the same class as we were, growled slightly as she heard Percy say that he asked me to move in with his family. I smirked to myself.

"Of course we'd let you stay! Sally would love to have another girl in the house." Mr. Blofis said cheerfully.

I smiled "Thanks Mr. Blofis. We should take our seats." I said politely. This seemed to have jarred him back to reality that he was supposed to be teaching a class.

"Oh, yes. Go take those seats over there." He said pointing to two chairs in the front row which was next to each other.

"Thanks." Percy and I said to him. When we sat down, Mr. Blofis started to introduce himself then wrote a few things in the board which Percy and I could hardly read. After an hour of floating words around my head, the bell rang signaling our next class. Percy and I quickly made our way to our locker to replace our English notes and books with our Math books.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." He said taking my hand and dragging me to Mr. Boring's room.

We sat down next to each other on the very end of the room and listened as Mr. Boring taught us about Angles. Math went by in a blur. After an hour of solving some easy-as-pie problems that the Athena Cabin would laugh at, the bell rang. Again, the next two classes we had went by fast. I remembered something about mixing some chemicals from Science then a few politics and events in Social Studies, but I really didn't care since I already knew all of this. Percy didn't listen as well even though he knew _nothing_ about this stuff. After the bell rang for lunch Percy pulled me to the cafeteria. The food in Goode wasn't as gross as the other schools I've went on, so we took trays and started picking our food. When we finished, Percy led me to a blue circular table where some people were already sitting at.

Percy pulled my chair for me to sit then sat on his own chair. I smiled at him.

"Gee Perce, when did you become a gentleman?" a guy sitting with us in the table asked. I recognize him as the guy who was talking to Percy earlier by the lockers.

"Yeah. And who's the lovely lady?" another said while winking at me. I recognized him too as the guy who asked whether Percy wanted to hang out or not.

Percy rolled her eyes "Whatever Walter, Richard. Anyway, this is my bestfriend _and_ girlfriend, Annabeth Chase." He said gesturing towards me.

"Woah! You can actually get a girlfriend?" Walter said dramatically "Who knew!" he yelled

Percy rolled his eyes again then turned to me "This lunatic is Walter Williams, he's in the swim team with me. That is his girlfriend Amanda Secrets." He said gesturing to the girl sitting next to Walter. I nodded and he continued "This over here is Richard Spoons. He's also in the swim team." He said gesturing to a boy who had curly brown hair and green eyes. He smiled and winked at me but didn't say a thing. I smiled back. A little awkwardly.

"And Richy Simons, Richard's best friend." He said. "And lastly, Kate Crisely. Richy's girlfriend." He finished.

"Hi." I said waving to them all.

They waved back throwing in a few "Heys." Or "Sups" in the process. Richard was about to say something when Richy, who was sitting next to Percy tapped Percy on the shoulder. Percy turned to him.

"Trouble at 12 o'clock." He said looking pointedly behind me. I turned to see what he meant then I immediately scowled as Leila's figure started to get nearer to our table. I turned from her to my food. Beside me Percy took my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back. Then Leila stopped walking and stood behind Percy's seat. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised saying _'What do you want now?' _She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey guys!" she said in a sweet and cheerful voice. (Fake!)

**I hope you liked it and if you did please review. It'll mean a lot to me. Anyway, Christmas is just in the corner and I'm going to write a one-shot about Percy and Annabeth's Christmas together. So anyway please review and read my other stories.**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


	3. Lunch and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**I don't want to write a really long Author's Note, so I'll just say thanks to all who reviewed and thanks for reading my previous chapters and also Merry Christmas to everyone. Anyway, here's chapter 3.**

"_Hey guys!" she said in a sweet and cheerful voice. (Fake!)_

"Can I sit down?" she asked all of us, but I know it was mostly to Percy.

Almost immediately everyone sitting at table, except me answered "No."

She smiled and sat down anyway. She sat down in front of Percy and was a seat away from me. Everyone in the table rolled their eyes.

"What do you want now, Leila?" Percy asked, sighing.

She smiled sweetly. Again. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to sit with my friends and future boyfriend."

Everyone rolled their eyes. Including me. "You have friends?" Amanda asked innocently.

Leila turned to her with a dangerous smile playing on her lips "Yes Amanda dear, I do. And I didn't get them just because of my boyfriend."

Amanda scowled and glared at her. "What boyfriend?" I asked

She turned to me then smiled "Oh hi. Sorry didn't see you there." She said, though she was trying hard not to yell at me for being her _future boyfriend's _girlfriend "You're Annabelle right?" she asked innocently.

"Annabeth." Percy and I said sharply at the same time.

"Oh sorry. My mistake." She said sweetly

'_Yeah right!' _I thought. My hand squeezed Percy's hand hard but he just smiled at me saying that _'It's okay. I know how you feel' _

Leila caught this movement and her smiled melted and turned into a frown as she glared at me. I turned to look at her again with an eyebrow raised.

"Did you want something?" I asked her with a dangerous voice.

She smiled again "Yes, actually. I wanted to ask Percy if he wanted to go see a movie with me this Friday night." She said then turned to Percy waiting for an answer.

I gritted my teeth. I was angry. Furious, even. I wanted to strangle this girl to death then slice her body with my dagger. I know celestial bronze doesn't affect mortals, but this _thing _is not mortal. I don't think she's even human. How dare she ask _my boyfriend _on a date while I'm sitting right here?

Percy saw me grit my teeth and immediately squeezed my hand. He looked at me with a message between his eyes _'Are you alright?' _I sighed inwardly and told myself to calm down. I nodded then smiled at him. He smiled back, winked at me then turned to Leila, who was still smiling at Percy waiting for an answer.

He smiled at her then put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me and my seat closer to him.

"Oh, I would love to Leila." He smiled and so did Leila "But I can't." He continued still smiling. Leila's smile disappeared and she pouted. Gah! What a horrible thing to see.

"You wanna know why?" Percy asked her. He didn't wait for her to answer and just gave his reason "Because I already have a date at Friday night."

"With who?" Leila asked through gritted teeth.

Percy's smile went wider "With my girlfriend of course. Why would I go on a date with someone else when I already have a date with my girlfriend?" asking her making it sound as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, it was. But Leila's mind is probably blocked by all the make-up she wore so, she couldn't figure it out herself.

She scowled and turned to Percy's arm around my shoulder, as though only noticing this now. She glared at me then smiled sweetly at Percy "All right then. Maybe some other time." She said as she stood up from her seat and walked away.

Percy smiled at her and nodded before she left. She smiled once more to everyone else and smiled at me but her eyes were glaring. She turned then walked away and sat on a table about with about 3 girls sitting in it that wore just as much make-up as her. They started chatting so I turned to Percy with an eyebrow raised.

He was drinking his lemonade when he noticed me looking at him with my eyebrow raised. He stopped drinking and turned to me.

"What?" he asked smiling.

"You have a date with your girlfriend huh?" I asked him, smiling as well.

His smile got bigger which showed his perfect white teeth that almost shone as much as Apollo's teeth "Oh yeah, about that I'll pick you up at eight." He smiled at me.

I shook my head "You don't have to pick me up Seaweed Brain. I'm going to live with you." I chuckled

Everyone at the table stopped chatting and eating and stared at us.

"You agree on living with us?" Percy asked me excitedly

"What gave it away?" I mocked

He smiled and pulled me closer.

"Wait." Richard said "You're going to live together?" he asked

"With his parents?" Richy added

"Seaweed Brain." Walter chuckled

Percy rolled his eyes at Walter "Yes, we're going to live together. Yes, with my parents." He glared at Walter "And yes, Seaweed Brain."

With that Walter started to laugh hysterically. Though, no one paid him any attention. I guess everyone's used to his outburst.

"Why?" Amanda asked, completely ignoring her boyfriend.

"Well, her dad let her transfer here to New York because she has some things to do here. She's originally from California but since she's too far away here her dad let her transfer." Percy started to explain for me "I asked her to move in with me and my family since she's been staying in a hotel. I thought it would be a save of money and I wanted to keep an eye on her." He said smiling at me. I smiled back.

Amanda and Kate cooed and Walter, Richard and Richy smirked and raised an eyebrow at Percy.

"Are you sure that's the only reason, Perce?" Walter asked him while wiggling an eyebrow.

"Yeah Perce. You don't want keep her _comfy,_ _warm_ and _happy_?" Richard added. In the sidelines Richy was laughing and Amanda and Kate smacked their boyfriends on the back of their heads.

Percy looked at the boys with a _'What the Hades is wrong with you?' _look on his face.

"Yes. I want to keep her comfy, warm and happy." He said as the boys chuckled again "But not the way you're picturing it." He added. I blushed deep red as the boys kept on laughing.

I started eating my food slowly, still blushing beet red. Percy started to eat to but kept his arm around my shoulder. A few students would glance at us and some girls would glare at me. I just look away and smile at Percy and he smiles back.

After fifteen minutes of eating, Percy and I finished our lunch. We still had 10 minutes until the bell rings and start our next class. After Percy wiped his mouth with a napkin he let go of my shoulder and got his bag. He slung it over his back and stood up. I looked up at him, wondering where he was going.

He looked down at me and smiled "Come on. I wanna show you something." He said as he held out his hand for me to take. I smiled and grabbed his hand. I grabbed my bag and slung it on my shoulder.

He smiled at me again then turned to his friends "Bye guys. See you later. See you at Marine Biology Walt." He said and waved at his friends. They waved back.

"See you later guys." Amanda said

"Have fun." Kate added

"See ya Perce." Walter said "Annabeth." He nodded towards me

I smiled at them "Bye." I waved and let Percy pull me out of the cafeteria. He started pulling me around the school and searched for something.

"Where are you taking me, Seaweed Brain?" I asked him

He turned to look at me, smiling, still pulling me towards somewhere "It's a surprise. But I know you'll love it." He smiled

I smiled but gave him a confused look "And no, it's not the library." He added while smiling. I rolled my eyes and smiled as well. We took a turn at the very corner and climbed up the stairs. We climbed up 4 staircases until we got to the last floor of the school. He started pulling me through the corridors and stopped in front of a grey door. Above the door said _'Fire Exit' _

I looked at him "You dragged me all the way up here for the fire exit?" I asked him incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

He smiled "Yep." He said popping the 'p' and led me inside the door.

I shook my head and smiled and let myself get pulled. We climbed up a short staircase and I found myself standing in front of another door. Percy smiled at me again and pushed opened the door. The morning light crawled all over my face and I immediately felt warmth cross my body. As I cleared my eyes from the bright sunlight, what I saw made me take my breath away.

The place was beautiful, it was gorgeous, it was breathtaking, it was peaceful, and it was.

"Whoa." I said, taking in the scene before me.

Percy smiled at me "I know."

**Okay so, I hope you liked it. As I said in my Author Note above, I don't want to write a really long Author's Note. So, I'll just say this quick and nice. Thank You for reading this and my previous chapters. Please Review and read my other stories. Again, Merry Christmas and I'm sorry about the one-shot I promised, I didn't have enough time so I'll post it on New Year instead.**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


	4. HideOuts and Greek Class

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. But here it is. Review and Enjoy!**

_"Whoa." I said, taking in the scene before me._

_Percy smiled at me "I know."_

"And I'm not talking about the view" Percy added

I rolled my eyes at him and continued to admire the scene in front of me.

"Percy, this is beautiful" I said walking out the door

"I know. It's my personal hide-out. No one knows about this but me." He smiled at me "And now you"

I smiled at him and took in the surroundings. It was the school rooftop. A lot of colorful plants were around. There were benches around, the kind of benches you see in parks. In the middle was a stone fountain. It was huge with Poseidon standing in the middle with his trident. Everything was beautiful. **(A/N: I'm not good at describing things so just imagine Troy's hide-out in HSM)**

I looked at Percy with an eyebrow raised while pointing at the Poseidon fountain.

Percy smiled "Dad visited me once. He thought the place and the view were amazing but he thought that there was something missing, so he put that here." He explained

I nodded. Percy came to me and took my hand. He pulled me and led me to one of the benches. We sat down. He put an arm around me and I leaned my head against his chest. I sighed in content.

"I hope it's always peaceful like this." I said while closing my eyes.

I could feel Percy nod "I know. It's nice" he said

There was a short comfortable pause between us until he spoke again;

"But, I don't think it will be that peaceful with Leila around." He said

I sighed and sat up straight with his arm still around me.

"I know. But I'm sure we can handle her. We've handled monsters, gods and titans before. I think a little mortal girl won't make us insane." I said and he chuckled

"Well, you haven't spent half-a-year with a crazy girl who's trying to seduce you into dating her. I mean, seriously, I almost jumped off of this building when she asked me out for the millionth time." He said

I smiled "Well, I'm glad you didn't commit suicide"

"Why's that?" he asked

"Because if you did commit suicide I wouldn't have a boyfriend anymore and Leila will be very, very hurt." I said while smiling.

"Feeling violent are we?" he asked "I like it"

I smiled as he leaned in. When our lips touched the beautiful surroundings around us disappeared and it felt like we were the only two people left. After minutes, I pulled away. He groaned in protest.

"I know" I said "I don't like it either but we have to go back or we'll be late." I said and stood up. I held my hand up for him to take. He frowned but took it anyway.

He stood and took his bag from the ground as we walked back inside hand-in-hand. Just as we were about to walk into our classroom, he pulled me aside and pushed me gently against the wall. He smirked at me as I rolled my eyes.

"One kiss only" I said, sighing.

He smiled "Deal" he said and leaned in. He kissed me hard. When we parted we were gasping for air.

"That was too long" I said

He smirked at me "But it was still one kiss" he smiled smugly at me.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever Seaweed Brain, let's get to class."

He nodded and took my hand, leading me into the classroom.

When we got inside all of the students were already there. I noticed that the only two remaining seats were apart from each other. One was next to Leila (why is she always in our classes?) and the other was next to a guy, who had a school jersey on. He looked like a jock, with his sitting position, his gum chewing and his attire. I looked at him and saw him checking me up and down. I looked at him disgusted. When he saw me looking he winked and patted the seat next to him.

I looked at Percy who was glaring at the guy intently.

"Who's that?" I asked him, looking at the guy.

"That, is Danny Roberts, he's the captain of the football team. He's known as a playboy. He'll like a girl, make out with her then when he sees someone else he'll dump the first girl as if she wasn't there then go using his so-called 'charm' to get the other girl to make out with him." He said through gritted teeth

"You seem to hate him" I noticed

"Hate is a big word" he said tearing his glare at Danny to look at me "But that's exactly how I feel towards him." He said

"Why?"

"Well, for one, he keeps insulting the swim team and keeps on saying that they're better than us since they hit each other with their bodies like doofuses while the swim team just flap their arms around until they reach the end of the pool." He said through gritted teeth.

I smiled at him "Well, I think the swim team is better than the football. One because football can cause people injuries and brain damage. And two because the swim teams captain is way hotter than the football team's captain." I smiled at him

He grinned "You're right as always. Football does cause brain damage. As you can see the example is right there sitting lazily while chewing gum" he said gesturing to Danny, who was winking at some girl at the other table "And yes I am hotter than him" he said smirking at me "I don't want you going anywhere near him, okay?" he said in a serious voice. I nodded and he smiled

He tried to lean in and kiss me but was interrupted when our Greek teacher Mrs. Thompson, came in and introduced herself. She walked straight to her desk without looking at the class.

"Hello class, I'm Mrs. Thompson your Greek teacher and-"she stopped when she saw me and Percy still standing in the middle of the class

She gave us questioning looks "Mr. Jackson and Ms?" she turned to me

"Chase" I said "Annabeth Chase, I'm new"

"Very well then, Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase, what are you doing standing in the middle of class?" she asked us

I didn't know what to say. There were two sits empty and we could just sit there, but we haven't.

I was about to blurt out some lame excuse when Percy answered;

"Mrs. Thompson, Ms. Hooper assigned me as Annabeth's guide today since she's new and we wanted to sit next to each other since she doesn't know anyone yet and I'm afraid she'll feel a little awkward if she sits with someone else." He said "But as you can see, there's only two seats left which are apart from each other. So we waited for you so we can ask for permission to move one student so that Annabeth and I could sit next to each other." He finished

Mrs. Thompson just nodded "Very well, Ms. Kristal" the teacher said looking at Leila "Would you mind sitting next to Mr. Roberts for the rest of the class?" she asked

Leila glared at me before turning towards the teacher. She smiled sweetly "Of course Mrs. Thompson" she said as she took her bag and made her way next to Danny.

"Thanks, Mrs. Thompson" Percy said as he took my hand and led me to the table Leila had just left.

When we sat down, class started. Mrs. Thompson started explaining about Greek Mythology and we're going to cover every Greek myth. She first started to explain who the 12 Olympians were. While she was teaching the other students, Percy leaned to me and whispered "This should be interesting." He smirked

I grinned as well "I know. I wonder how many facts she'll get wrong." We both chuckled but stopped when Mrs. Thompson turned her attention to us. I frowned and nudged Percy when he kept laughing.

"Mr. Jackson, Ms. Chase, did you want to share something with the whole class?" she asked

"Uhm, no ma'am. Percy was just asking me which goddess is Athena." I said while Percy smiled knowingly.

"Very well, then. While you're at it why don't you recite the Olympian goddesses while Mr. Jackson recites the Olympian gods." She said and I tried to hide my smirk and judging on Percy's face he was too. I saw Leila smirk smugly at me while Danny kept on checking me out.

I smiled at Mrs. Thompson "Of course. First of all is Hera" I said her name bitterly, though no one noticed except for Percy "She is Zeus' sister and wife. She is the goddess of marriage and family and also the queen of the gods. Second is Athena" I said with pride "She is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. She is also a virgin goddess and the daughter of Zeus. Artemis, she is the goddess of the moon and the hunt, she's the twin sister of Apollo and she is also a virgin goddess, her father is Zeus. Demeter, she is the goddess of Agriculture, and also sister of Zeus and Hera and mother of Persephone. Lady Aphrodite, Goddess of Beauty and Love, sometimes said to be Zeus' daughter, sometimes said to be born by the foam of the sea, she is also the wife of Hera's son, Hephaestus." As I finished I smiled at the teacher. Some of the students jaws were on the ground while Leila glared at me and Danny was nodding his head as though deciding if I was good enough to do his homework for him.

Mrs. Thompson seemed to have gotten out of her shock and nodded "Correct. Very good Ms. Chase." She said and I smiled. Then suddenly Leila raised her hand and my smile turned into a frown.

"Yes, Ms. Krista?" Mrs. Thompson said

"I was just wondering why she didn't include Hestia." She said and smiled at me as though she already won.

"Ah, yes. Why didn't you include Hestia, Ms. Chase" the teacher asked me

"Well, that's because Lady Hestia" I said her name with respect "isn't an Olympian anymore. She gave up her throne and gave it Dionysus, God of wine. Hestia tends to the hearth in Mt. Olympus as she always did when she was an Olympian and until she wasn't" I said and smirked at Leila.

"Very well, then. Mr. Jackson, the gods." The teacher turned to Percy who smiled knowingly.

"First is Lord Zeus. He is the god of the sky and is the king of Olympus. His wife and also sister is Hera. Poseidon" he said while smiling brightly and proudly "God of the seas and earthquakes is also Zeus' brother. His wife is Amphitrite. Third is Apollo, God of the Sun and Prophecies. He is Artemis' twin brother. Next is Ares" Percy said the name with hatred "God of War. He is the son of Hera and Zeus and the brother of Hephaestus. Hermes is the messenger god and also the god of thieves and travelers. He wore a pair of winged sandals and winged hat. Hephaestus, God of forges and fire. He is the son of Hera and Zeus and the brother of Ares. Last but not least, Dionysus, God of wine. He was named this for he invented wine. He is the son of Dionysus." Percy finished with a smile.

"Very good." Mrs. Thompson said then, Danny raised his hand while smirking at Percy and winking at me.

"Mrs. Thompson, he forgot about Hades." He said smugly while Percy rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Jackson?" Mrs. Thompson asked Percy while Percy just smirked.

"Hades wasn't considered an Olympian because he didn't have a throne in Olympus. Instead, he ruled over his own kingdom, the Underworld" just by hearing the name of the place, bad memories started to flood my mind "He is the king of the dead. He is the brother of Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, and Hestia. He is named the King of the dead and his wife is Persephone, Demeter's daughter. If that helps" Percy said the last part to Danny.

"Very good. Class you should be like Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase, they are both listening to class and are trying hard, despite their ADHD and their Dyslexia." Mrs. Thompson said

I smiled at Percy and he smiled back while taking my hand. At the corner of my eye, I saw Leila glaring at me and Danny glaring at Percy.

"With that said, I would all like you to pick a god or goddess of your choice and write 500 word paragraph about them." Mrs. Thompson said as the class (except for me and Percy) groaned.

Percy raised his free hand "Any god or goddess?" he asked

"Yes, Mr. Jackson" she smiled at us "I hope that you do well in written like you do in oral, despite your dyslexia." She said and turned to the class "I want this paper by tomorrow" more groaning.

Just then the bell rang; everybody started gathering their things quickly and left the room without another word. Even, Mrs. Thompson left the room to go to the teacher's lounge. The only one that remained in the classroom without any hurry was me, Percy, Leila and Danny.

Danny and Leila were by the door, which meant we can't get out without passing them. They were looking at both of us as Percy packed his bag. When he was done, he stood up and took my hand again. I groaned when I saw the two by the doorway. When Percy saw them by the doorway he glared at them then he smirked at them and stopped in the middle of the room.

"Percy, what-"I was cut off when he kissed me in front of Leila and Danny. He put his arms around my waist as I put a hand on his chest and the other was caressing his cheek. When we pulled apart he smirked at me.

"What was that for?" I asked him not caring anymore that Leila and Danny were glaring at us.

"Bribery" he said

I raised an eyebrow "Bribery for what?" I asked

"Bribery for homework. I'll give you more if you help me with my Greek homework tonight."

"Why would I do that?" I teased

"Because dyslexia sucks." He said, then he smiled "And because you'll get more of this" he said then kissed me again.

When we pulled away I smiled at him "Okay, but don't expect me to do it for you. I'm just gonna check if you didn't put something like 'Poseidon is the awesomest god ever'" I told him

He chuckled then frowned and looked at me "How'd you know which god I was gonna pick. Are you telepathetic?"

I rolled my eyes and got out of his grasp "It's telepathic Seaweed Brain. And I just made a guess" I said as I walked out the room. I passed Leila and Danny and gave them glares.

Percy came running after me, not without sending a glare to Danny that said '_Get-away-from-her'_ and then gave Leila a glare that said _'Get-away-from-me'_

When he caught up, he put an arm around my shoulder and I put my arm around his waist. We walked together towards our lockers, and behind me I could still feel the glare Leila was sending me and the glare Danny was sending Percy, but I just rolled my eyes.

**Okay! I'm done I'm really sorry for the wait, and I hope it's not too short. I hope you all read the latest chapter of my other story "The Olympians Read The Lightning Thief" Also I need suggestions on how I can get Travis and Katie together. I need suggestions fast because if I don't come up with one I'll be updating later than usual. **

**Now back to "High School For Annabeth Chase" I hope you liked it. The students and the teacher didn't notice that Percy and Annabeth were talking about the gods in present tense. Please review and read my other stories. I accept suggestions, criticism (as long as its not too harsh) and of course, compliments. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. In The Bleachers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own the other characters other than Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Paul Blofis, and Sally Jackson Blofis.**

**Hey guys! Wow, I updated pretty quickly. Not only here but also in my other story 'The Olympians Read The Lightning Thief'. Speaking of that, again, I'd like to thank Lmb111514 for the great idea on how to get Travis and Katie together. If Lmb111514 is reading this right now, I raise my glass to you. Anyway, here's the next chapter of 'HFAC' for you. I hope you enjoy! Thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter. Please review and enjoy!**

After Greek was Marine Biology. Percy and I were walking down the hallway, hand in hand. A few people still stared at us, but some were just minding their own business, used to the fact that I was Percy's girlfriend. I still received glares from a couple girls, and Leila, but everything was fine.

When we entered the classroom, there were two empty seats on the far back of the classroom. Percy and I decided to sit there. When we were near our seats a guy interrupted stopped us by standing on our way. When I looked up, I saw the smirking image of Danny Roberts.

Danny smiled at me "Hey Princess" he said and I tried hard not to break his neck. And by looking at Percy's face he was doing the same.

Danny turned to Percy with a glare "Hey Swim Boy"

I tried not to snort. _'Swim Boy' _seriously? I could've done better.

"Danny" Percy said through gritted teeth.

"Who's the girl? She seems nice" Danny asked. Now I'm trying hard not to break his neck by strangling him.

"The girl has a name. It's Annabeth. And yeah, she is nice. Far too nice for you" Percy retorted

"That's a cool name." he said then turned to me and held out a hand "Danny Roberts" he said then smiled at me. His teeth were sparkly white, but not as sparkly as Apollo's, or Percy's.

"Annabeth Chase" I said not taking his hand.

He pulled his hand back "Tell me, Annbeth, why do you hang out with a guy like Jackson here, when there's a guy like me standing in front of you."

"I've got a few answers to your question. One, because he's not a stuck up, snobby jock like someone. Two, because he's been my bestfriend for 5 years. Three, because he's my boyfriend. And four, he's not standing in my way when I'm trying to get to my seat." I said and he looked a little shocked that I called him stuck up and snobby.

"Now, Danny, if you'll excuse us. We don't want to be caught standing by our teacher." Percy said firmly as he lightly pushed Danny aside.

Danny was pushed onto a desk and when we were in front our seats, he called out;

"I like feisty girls and your girl is definitely feisty, Jackson. Just be careful and watch your back, next thing you know, someone's snatching her away." He said then sat on a seat near a bunch of jocks that were wearing clothes exactly like him.

When he said that, I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Percy who was glaring daggers at him. I touched him on the shoulder and he turned to look at me, his glare softening and turning into a smile.

"Hey" he said

"Hey." I replied "You don't actually think I'm going to fall for him, do you?" I asked him but he didn't answer, so I just rolled my eyes again.

"Well, if you think that, you're wrong. As always" I added and he smirked a little "Because I'm not gonna make out with some jerk who I just met who also called me 'Princess'" I told him and he smiled "It took us five years of being friends and best friends to be what we are right now. And I didn't trust a loyal Seaweed Brain like you for three years, so I won't trust a jackass like him in just a few hours."

He smiled at me and leaned in and kissed me. It was a short, sweet kiss but it was enough for me to feel butterflies in my stomach. I smiled at him and looked ahead of the classroom to see Danny glare at us, mostly at Percy.

When our teacher, Mr. Watson, came in he introduced himself to all of us. When he saw Percy he smiled at him.

"Ah, Mr. Jackson, our star student. How have you been?"

"Never better" Percy answered while glancing at me.

"Good, good" he said and turned to me

"And you are Ms."

"Chase" I answered "Annabeth Chase. I'm a new student" I said

He nodded "Well, Ms. Chase glad to have you in my class"

"Glad to be in your class" I smiled at him. He smiled back and started to lecture us.

He asked a few questions about the ocean and the creatures living in it. I wasn't surprised when Percy raised his hand just as much as I did. He knew everything about the ocean being the son of Poseidon and all so I'm guessing that's why Mr. Watson called him his star student. I could answer a few questions as well, but not as much since I didn't really know a lot about it like he did. He knew the ocean like the back of his hand. Figures.

When the bell finally rang, students started walking out of the classroom. Percy and I were the last to leave since we were in the very back. When we were just by the door, Mr. Watson called us.

"Mr. Jackson, Ms. Chase, May I have a talk with you?" he said and we nodded, walking up to him.

"I'm very impressed with your performance today. I'm not surprised with Mr. Jackson since he'd been great at this since his first lesson. But you Ms. Chase, I never had a student that could answer my questions just as much Percy does or at least a student that actually tries to answer my questions. Tell me, do you also want to be a Marine Biologist like Mr. Jackson?"

I shook my head "No, sir. I want to be an architect in the future" I answered

He nodded "A good job if I do say so myself. Well, I just wanted to praise both of you for your excellent performances today. You best be off before you get late for your next class." He said and smiled at us

"Thanks Mr. Watson" Percy and I said and smiled at him then walked out.

We were walking back to our lockers to put our bags since we had a 30 minute break. After we put our bags in our classes we hung out for a while. We were sitting on the bleachers in the football field while drinking coke. Percy's arm was around my shoulder and my head was leaning against his chest. It was perfect.

I looked down at the football field to see the foot ball team practicing. I saw one guy in a foot ball uniform drinking Gatorade next to the bleachers. When he looked up, I saw the face of Danny. He saw me staring, smiled at me then winked and ran back to the field while putting his helmet on. Beside me I heard a small _'crunch'_ sound. I turned to see Percy, glaring at Danny, while holding a crushed coke can, with coke still flowing out.

"Percy" I warned him. He looked at me

"He ever tries to hit on you again, you tell me and I'll kick his sorry butt" he said I rolled my eyes

"Percy, I can take care of my-oomph" I didn't get to finish since Percy blocked my mouth with his lips.

When he pulled away he looked me in the eyes, and his eyes showed that he was deadly serious.

"I know you can take care of yourself Annabeth" he said and his dry hand caressed my cheek "But sometimes, as your boyfriend, I want to be the one that takes care of you" he said

I smiled but didn't say anything. Instead, I put my arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. I could feel him smile against my lips as he kissed me back. We pulled away eventually.

"It's already been 20 minutes. We should go back. I need to get my gym wear since P.E.'s next" I told hi and he nodded.

He stood up and offered me his hand, which I gladly accepted. After a few minutes of walking, we were back in front of our lockers. I took a paper bag from my locker containing my gym clothes. Percy held a paper bag as well and a bottle of water. We made our way to the gym when he stopped in his tracks.

I looked at him "Something wrong?" I asked him

He smiled at me "Nah, I just left my wristbands in my backpack. You go on ahead while I get them."

"I could go with you" I said

"It's ok, I don't want you t be late because of me. You can go ahead, I'll be quick" he said then pecked me on the lips "Promise" he smiled and turned to ran back to his locker.

I smiled to myself as I watched him ran. He almost slipped and falls on his face which made me laugh a little. I shook my head and turned around to go to the gym when someone blocked my way. When I looked up I saw the annoying face of Danny, a smirk was playing on his lips.

**DONE! There you have it guys! I hope it's not too short for you. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think and review!**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296- **


	6. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

><p><em>I smiled to myself as I watched him ran. He almost slipped and falls on his face which made me laugh a little. I shook my head and turned around to go to the gym when someone blocked my way. When I looked up I saw the annoying face of Danny, a smirk was playing on his lips.<em>

He smiled at me "He princess, I'm going to the gym for P.E. Want me to walk with you?" he said

"First of all, you call me princess one more time, I'll gut you" I was not kidding on that part "Second, no thanks. I can find my own way" I said and pushed past him.

As I was walking away he put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around so we were face to face again.

"No need to act anymore, Annabeth. Percy's not here anymore. And he doesn't need to know anything that we'll do" he said

I was disgusted. Did this jerk seriously think I would be cheating on Percy with him? I tried to keep calm.

"Act? What do you mean act? Do you seriously think I would dump Percy for some jerk like" I looked him up and down "_that"_

He just smirked at me "I always get what I want Annabeth. And right now, I want you" he said as he moved closer. I stepped back "And the more you try to run away, the more I'll run after you. Jackson is just an obstacle, and I'll find a way to go through him if it gets me what I want." He said. Then, he started to lean in. I wanted to punch this guy but someone was already on it.

As our faces were inches apart someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. It was Percy. When he turned Danny around he punched him right in the middle of his not-so-beautiful face. He fell to the floor while clutching a bloody nose.

"What the hell is your problem Jackson?" he yelled at him from the floor. Around us the students were gathering and were watching intently.

"What's my problem? What's your problem! You were trying to kiss my girlfriend when she obviously has no interest in you!" Percy practically yelled at him.

Danny stood up, his nose still bloody "And I would be kissing her right now if you hadn't interrupted" he said wiping his nose.

Percy advanced and took the collar of his shirt. Percy looked at him straight in the eye. Percy's eyes were full of anger as he glared at Danny. Danny tried to keep a clam and cool face, but his eyes said it all. He was afraid.

"Your lucky Roberts" Percy spat his name bitterly "I only broke your nose. If I punched harder your neck would've snapped." He said dead serious. I knew he wasn't lying. Percy was strong enough to do that due to training.

"If you ever try to kiss my girlfriend again, I swear to the gods I will gut you like a fish." He said as he let go of his collar which was now wrinkled.

Percy turned to me and grabbed my hand. But just as Percy pulled me away, Danny turned around and ran towards him with his fist clenched and ready to punch. I wanted to push Percy aside but he just turned around and punched Danny on the stomach.

Right then, a teacher came in the middle of the commotion. It was Mr. Blofis. Thank Gods.

"What happened here?" he asked as he looked at Danny who was curled up on the floor clutching his stomach.

"It was- It was Percy" Danny groaned

Mr. Blofis looked at Percy who still looked pretty angry.

"Mr. Jackson, please come with me." He said then pointed to a student "You. Bring Mr. Roberts to the school nurse to get his nose fixed." The student nodded and tried to get Danny to stand up.

Mr. Blofis turned to us again "Mr. Jackson come with me. You too, Ms. Chase" he said and walked away with me and Percy following him. We ended up in his office. He sat down on his desk and looked at us.

"What happened?" he asked calmly

"HE TRIED TO FREAKIN' KISS ANNABETH!" Percy yelled

"Percy, calm down. You punched him because he tried to kiss Annabeth?" he asked again

Percy nodded

"Well, I can't say that was the right thing to do. But, if Mr. Roberts forced Annabeth into the kiss, I also can't say that that was the wrong thing to do." He said and turned to me

"Did he force you to kiss him?" he asked me and I just nodded.

He nodded "I see. Well, Percy, Mr. Roberts will certainly get detention for this. But I can't just let you go. So I'm giving you detention today and tomorrow after school."

Percy sighed "What about Danny?" he said

"He'll get detention as well. I'm sure he will be in the principal's office after he gets his nose fixed. I'll tell them what happened and tell them I already gave you detention. But Danny's punishment is not up to me." He said

"Alright" Percy said

"You two should get to class. You're late so I'll write you a note." He said as he took out a pen and piece of paper and scribbled something. When he finished he handed it to Percy.

"Now go." He said

"Thanks, Paul" Percy said and we walked out of the room. When we reached the door, Paul called Percy.

"And Percy, be careful next time. I know you care for Annabeth, but you have to calm down." He said

Percy just nodded and left.

"Thanks" I muttered as we walked in the empty corridor.

"He didn't touch you anywhere else did he?" he asked me

I shook my head "No"

"Good. Next time he tries to touch you, he won't have hands to touch you again." He said through gritted teeth. After he said that I put a hand on his arm and stopped him.

"Percy, you can't keep on protecting me. Like I said, I can take care of myself. And I don't want to be dependent on you."

"Why not?" he asked

"Because, I might get used to it."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"If I get used to it, I might seek your help everytime I need it. And, if one day, I have a problem and I need you, you might not be there. You might leave me one day and I'll still be dependent on you." I said quietly.

There was a short silence from him and me. Then suddenly, his arms surrounded me as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'll never leave you Annabeth." He said "I won't be like the other people who left you alone. I'll always be here." He said and pulled away from the hug. He put his hands on my cheeks and looked me in the eye.

"I might not want to be an Architect like you, but I also want to make something permanent with you." He said softly and he kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you" he whispered as he pulled me into a hug again. My eyes widened. We haven't taken that step yet. Sure, we've been best friends for 5 years. We've been through thick and thin, hell and high water together. And I know I love him, but I just never thought he would feel the same. And I never expected him to say it. Not now, at least. I smiled against his chest.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." I replied

He pulled away from the hug and smiled at me. He then leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was just like our other kisses. Except, this one felt different. It felt more real and… _loving._ Maybe it was because we just admitted our feelings to each other.

When we pulled away he grabbed my hand

"We're very late for P.E." he said then smirked at me "Race you there?" he said

I rolled my eyes "You're such a Seaweed Brain" I said

"Yeah, but I'm your Seaweed Brain" he yelled as he started to run for the gym

"Hey, that's cheating!" I said as I ran after him.

He turned around and winked at me then started to run again.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Wow, I've been updating pretty quickly this past week. Maybe it's because I'm dying of painful boredom and got nothing better to do. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think and review.<strong>

**Also, I don't know if you noticed (but I did so) that lately, in the chapters I write they always kiss and Percy says a cute, romantic and totally cheesy line. I think last chapters cheesy line was:**

_**"I know you can take care of yourself Annabeth" he said and his dry hand caressed my cheek "But sometimes, as your boyfriend, I want to be the one that takes care of you" he said**_

**Don't you think. Well, if you do let me know or if you don't tell me why by reviewing. Also, let me know which cute, romantic and totally cheesy line you think Percy said in this chapter.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


	7. Sword Fighting In School?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**P.S. Please read my newest story: 'I Love Truth Or Dare'**

* * *

><p>When we reached the gym door we were both panting. Even though Seaweed Brain took a head start, I still won by 2 seconds.<p>

"Looks like I beat you, Seaweed Brain" I smirked at him

"When we get back to camp, I'm going to practice foot racing instead of Archery." He said

"I guess it's better to be slower than a tree than hit Chiron on the butt with an arrow again." I smirked at him and he did the mature thing. He stuck his tongue out to me.

When we entered the gym, everyone was already there. Except the teacher. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Looks like the teacher's not here yet" I said to Percy

"Yeah, but surprisingly Danny's here" he said as he glared ahead.

I gave him a confused look and looked at the direction he was glaring at. And sure enough, Danny was standing there with bandage on his nose. He was glaring at Percy as we came. We walked past him while Percy glared at him.

We were standing in the middle of the court with the other students when Richy came up to us.

"Hey guys" he said

"Hey" I said

"What's up? You seem pumped" Percy told him

He grinned "You punching Danny in the face and threatening him is all over school. Some student got it on his cellphone and sent it all around school" he said as he showed us his phone. When we looked it was playing a video of Percy punching Danny in the face. Percy laughed.

"Oh, and that's not why I'm pumped." He said "Someone said that the teacher is late because his waiting for the sword instructor." He said

Percy and I looked at each other then at Richy "Sword instructor?" we asked in unison.

"Yeah, we're all gonna do some sword fighting and he's gonna teach the right way to hold a sword and other things." He said "But I'm not sure though. I think it's just a rumor" he added

Percy and I looked at each other again. Just then the teacher came in the gym with a guy who looked oddly familiar.

When they both came close I recognized him. I looked at Percy and we shared the same expression.

"Okay, ladies this is Rupert Heats, he's gonna be teaching all of you how to sword fight" after he said that murmurs started to fill the room. "I know, I know. We're going to use wooden swords for safety measures, but still, be careful. Now why don't I let Rupert introduce himself?" he said and gestured to Rupert.

"Hey guys. I'm Rupert Heats. I'll be your sword instructor for today. There will only be one class and that is today. You might be wondering why we're doing this. That is because the school wanted first day of high school to be more fun. So let's get started" he said then he spotted me and Percy and he smiled

"Percy, Annabeth!" he exclaimed and the students' attention turned towards us "What are you doing here?" he asked, now standing in front of us.

"We go to school here" Percy said "But what are _you _doing here?" Percy asked

"Needed money. So I did what I do most." He said and smiled at us. See, Rupert was a camper in Camp Half-Blood. He's the son of Hephaestus and is 20 years old. He's one of the people who helped us in the second titan war.

"Wait" Danny butted in "You know each other?"

Everyone turned to him and his broken face.

"Of course!" Rupert exclaimed again "Percy and Annabeth here are the best sword fighters in our camp. No one can beat them but themselves. Even I can't beat them." He said and I felt slightly embarrassed. More murmurings.

"Well, why don't we start the lesson" the teacher said

"Okay." Rupert said cheerily "Now. Everyone grab a wooden sword in that bin and pick a partner." He said as everyone walked to the big wooden box containing wooden swords.

"Ah, not you Percy and Annabeth" he said and stopped us.

We turned around to walk towards him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him and he smiled at us.

"I mean, you can use your own weapons. I know it doesn't feel right for Percy to use another sword other than his own. So use your own"

"But won't the mortals see the sword? I mean even through the mist, who knows what they'll see?" Percy started

Rupert just smiled "Percy the mist works so that the mortals see what they want or expect to see. Right now we're using wooden swords. But that's what they think since that's what they were told. If you use Riptide, they won't see a celestial bronze sword. Instead they'll see a harmless wooden sword." He said

Percy hesitated but nodded and took Riptide out of his pocket. "Okay." He uncapped it and it turned into his magical sword, Riptide.

"Here Annabeth" Rupert said as he handed me a sword. And I had no idea where he got it from.

"I made it" he said "Kinda like replica of Percy's sword. Turns into a ring though and doesn't come back to your pockets, but good enough" he said

"Thanks, Rupert" I said as I admired the sword. It was a simple celestial bronze sword. The height and length just like Percy's. It's handle was covered in golden leather. I smiled once more at Rupert as a thanks.

When everyone came back in line with their swords, Rupert started.

"Okay. I'll need two volunteers" he said and Danny cockily raised his hand.

"I'll volunteer" he said as he walked up front next to Rupert

"Great. What's your name?"

"Danny Roberts" he said and winked at me

"Any other volunteers?" Rupert aked

Percy raised his hand "If you don't mind 'Pert?" he asked

"Not at all Perce." He smiled at him and Percy walked up front.

"Okay. Now you two are going to sparr for two minutes. You have to disarm the other to win or you have to get your sword pointed at your opponent's chest. No maiming." He said

"Wait, you haven't taught us the basics and you're already making us fight?" Danny asked

"That's why I'm doing this" Danny explained "I'll watch you fight, then I'll point out your mistakes afterwards. Then I start teaching" Danny nodded and positioned himself.

He was at least holding the sword right. If you got that wrong then you're not that bright. Percy just stood there in front of him as he positioned himself like he was gonna jump at Percy and start clawing his face off.

"All right, when I say go you start sparring." Danny said "Oh and Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Take it easy on him"

Percy smirked and Danny frowned.

"Go!"

Danny ran straight at Percy with his sword aimed at his chest. Percy stood there, waiting. When Danny was near Percy, Percy easily sidestepped and hit Danny lightly on the back with the hilt of his sword, sending Danny face-first on the ground.

"That's a foul!" he yelled pointing an accusing finger at Percy

"Afraid not" Rupert said "Just because its sword fighting doesn't mean you can't use your hands or legs." He said and Danny just glared at a smirking Percy "Again."

This time, Danny didn't charge. He waited Percy too. As if Percy was gonna charge at him. Finally, Danny got impatient and raised his sword. Wrong move. Percy quickly saw his chance and did the disarming maneuver. He hit Danny's sword at the top with such force Danny almost dropped it. After a lots of twisting and hitting by Percy and a lot of cowers and shocked expressions by Danny, Danny found his sword at his throat and Percy's sword at his chest. He was breathing heavily while Percy didn't even break a sweat. After a second, Rupert started clapping and Percy took the swords away from Danny's throat and chest and handed him his sword back. Danny looked at Percy with anger and fear, but Percy just turned around face expressionless.

"Great. Good Job, Percy" Rupert praised "As expected from the best swordsman in camp" he said and Percy turned red.

"Okay, so what you just saw is the disarming maneuver. It takes years to learn even to the best swordsmen. Anyway, what Percy showed was all correct. Holding the sword, positioning himself before an attack and his twist, turns and hits are very accurate. Now I'm gonna teach all of you the basics. The way to hold a sword and the basic sword fighting moves." He said then lectured the class. Percy and I weren't really listening since we already knew this stuff. Danny on the other hand, looked concentrated. Like he was determined to learn everything and beat Percy in the same day.

When Rupert finished teaching he told us to use the things we learned and pick a partner to sparr with.

"Of course, Percy, may pick his partner since he won earlier." He said "Percy?"

Percy smirked "I choose" he said looking through the crowd of students. Then his eyes landed on me and he smirked "Annabeth" he said smugly

I walked up front with him and Rupert "Ready to get your butt kicked Seaweed Brain?" I asked him and he just smirked

"Bring it on, Wise Girl" he said

Beside us Rupert laughed "Ah, that never gets old" he said "I remember when we spied on you when you first kissed" he smiled at the memory.

Percy and I blushed then looked at Rupert accusingly "What do you mean spied?" his smile disappeared

"I mean, uhm, heard, yeah heard by Clarisse." He stuttered

"Uh-huh?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Anyway, you should really start fighting, class is almost over" he said eager to change the subject.

I nodded but still sent him a suspicious look.

Percy and I positioned ourselves like we always do in camp when it's time for training. After a second of looking into each other's eyes, we charged. When our swords collided there was a loud _'clang' _Percy and I backed away from each other, our swords at the ready. Suddenly, Percy charged, his sword raised. I blocked just in time and twisted my sword, trying to disarm him. When Percy saw me do this, he twisted his sword to avoid my movement. Again, we parted. Percy twisted his sword around his hand and I did the same. He was shifting from foot to foot watching me. When he stopped, I knew he was gonna attack. When he charged I sidestepped and tried to hit him with the hilt of my sword, but Percy had other plans. Just as I sidestepped, Percy shifted and turned around so we were face to face again. When he turned around he hit my sword and forced it down. He used his knee to hit my knee forcing me to kneel on one knee and grabbed my wrist and took the sword from my hand. When he got my sword, he twisted around and ended up kneeling on one knee in front of me with my sword behind my neck and his sword in front of my neck.** (A/N: Like Annabeth and Percy's positiong in the movie at Capture the flag, but instead of standing, they're kneeling on one knee)** If I even moved my neck a little I knew I would get a cut.

We were both breathing heavily now. Everyone around us had gone quiet and at the corner of my eye, I saw Richy holding out his phone, videotaping everything that has happened. I turned my attention back to Percy, who was smirking at me.

"Nice job" I told him "You finally beat me"

He smirked and removed the swords from my neck. He handed me my sword back and I took it. Beside us, Rupert started clapping again, snapping everyone back to reality.

"As expected from the hero and the heroine" he said and the three of smiled at each other knowingly.

"Okay" he turned to the class "Now, pick a partner and sparr" he said.

After 10 minutes of sword fighting, the bell finally rang and everyone ran to the showers. Rupert, Percy and I were the only one left in the gym. Percy and I were sweating slightly but not as much as the others.

"Good job, Perce" Rupert praised him

"Thanks man." He said "I heard you're going to college"

"I am. That's why I need some money." He said

Percy nodded

"Here you go, Rupert" I said handing him his sword back "Thanks again."

"No problem Annabeth" he smiled at me

"So, you're going back to camp?" I asked him

"Of course, on my break." He said "Well, you guys better hit the showers." He said

"I'll see you two at camp" he said and turned to fix his things. As Percy and I turned to go to the showers, we heard a loud _'clang' _and saw Rupert holding a bent celestial bronze sword like a baseball bat. It looked like he was aiming for Percy's side.

"Dude, that tickled" Percy complained

"Why'd you do that?" I asked him

He smirked at us "Heard that Percy bathed in the River Styx" thunder rumbled outside "And also, the Aphrodite girls were gossiping about Percy's rock hard abs, so I had to find out if the rumors were true" he said while showing us the bent sword.

"And what if the rumors weren't true and I was vulnerable and that sword cut me in half?" Percy asked

Rupert shrugged "Sorry then, dude." Rupert smiled "But let's just be glad you are invulnerable" he said

"Yeah, whatever man" Percy said as he put an arm around my shoulder and led us to the showers.

When we were almost near the showers I told Percy;

"You know something?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"You really need to shower" I smirked at him "I mean really, I cannot believe how much you stink right now"

"Haha" he said sarcastically "Well, I'm not the only one you know. You stink as well"

"Whatever" I mumbled as I shoved him aside playfully.

We were in front of the shower doors now. I walked towards the girls showers when I noticed Percy behind me. I stopped in front of the door.

"You can't go in here Seaweed Brain" I told him

"Oh, right" he said

I rolled my eyes at him and he turned around to go to the boys showers. As he started to walk away, I pulled him from behind, turned him around and kissed him on the lips. He smiled against my lips and kissed me back. When we pulled away, he smirked at me.

"Can't get your hands off of me can you?" he smirked

I rolled my eyes and patted his check lightly "Take a shower, you stink"

He stuck his tongue at me and turned towards the boys showers. I rolled my eyes as I entered the girls showers.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did please tell me. Also, the cute, romantic and totally cheesy line I picked on the last chapter were:<strong>

"_**I might not want to be an Architect like you, but I also want to make something permanent with you." He said softly and he kissed me on the forehead.**_

**OR**

**_"Yeah, but I'm your Seaweed Brain" he yelled as he started to run for the gym_**

**OR**

**_"I'll never leave you Annabeth." He said "I won't be like the other people who left you alone. I'll always be here." He said and pulled away from the hug. He put his hands on my cheeks and looked me in the eye._  
><strong>

**Yeah, so that's what I think is the cute, romantic and totally cheesy line that Percy said on the previous chapter. Tell me what you think. Also, I'm not sure if there's a cute, romantic and totally cheesy line here, maybe it's because it doesn't have much drama or romance, but if you think there is just tell me. Anyways, please review. It'll really mean a lot.**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296- **


	8. Homeroom Drama

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Hey guys! I'm back. I hope you all liked my previous chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed. Here's chapter 8 for you! ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>After I showered in the girls showers, I met Percy outside the gym's door. He stood there, leaning against the wall, waiting for me. His jet black hair was still dripping wet. When he saw me, he smiled and walked up to me.<p>

"Hey" he greeted

"Hi" I smiled back "What's with the wet hair?" I asked him

"Well, this is school. Can't really use my powers here, can I?"

I rolled my eyes "Whatever" I told him as he took my hand "Let's go to Homeroom"

* * *

><p><strong>Homeroom:<strong>

Percy and I were sitting together in homeroom. The teacher, Mr. Williams, told us to do some reading or do our homework while he 'worked' in the teacher's lounge. I already finished my homework so now I'm helping Percy with his. I was helping him with our math homework when Leila, who was unfortunately in our class, decided to drop by.

'_Great. Another flirting session' _I thought

"Hey Annabeth" she said sweetly to me. I was kinda surprised when she addressed me first and wasn't flirting with Percy, in fact it's like she can't even see him.

"Leila" I said firmly

"I was just wondering if you already bought enough chips and ice cream and if you already rented a chick flick movie for tonight" she said

I raised an eyebrow, pretending to look confused "Why would I need those?" I asked

"Because, Percy is gonna dump you tonight" she said cheerfully. Beside me, I could see Percy rolling his eyes while Danny's face lit up.

I decided to play along "Really? Now why would he do that?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" she said while putting a hand on our desk and a hand on her hip "You've been best friends for four years, that's why he thought he had feelings for you. But when he gets bored with you and finds someone better, he'll come knocking at my door and begging me to be his." she said in a matter-of-fact tone

I scrunched my eyebrows together "I thought you said when he found someone better?" I asked innocently as I glared at her. Beside me I could hear Percy chuckle through his hands. The whole class was also looking at us now. Some were trying not to laugh, while some were smiling to themselves because of my comment.

She glared at me, then smiled "Just watch your back Chase, it's only a matter of time before he gets bored with a dumb blonde like you"

Oh, she did not just say that. I was ready to snap this girl's neck. I stood up to slap her in the face when Percy suddenly slammed his fist on the table.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" he yelled. Everyone was surprised at his sudden outburst. He stood up, pushed Leila aside and stood in front of me protectively.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND DANNY!" Percy yelled "You've crossed the line Leila. Never, EVER, call Annabeth a dumb blonde. She is 10 times smarter than you will ever be. And if you actually think that she's dumb, then you're as stupid as you look. And right now Leila, you look pretty stupid." He said while breathing hard.

Leila's eyes were wide and she was speechless. I tried to hold back a smirk.

"Come on Annabeth" Percy said as he took his bag and held my wrist.

"Wait" I told him and yanked my wrist away from his hand. I turned to face Leila. Then, I slapped her. Everyone were speechless as Leila touched her now red cheek. She glared at me.

"That's for hitting on my boyfriend" I told her then I was being dragged away by Percy.

I just reached my bag before he dragged me out. As we got out the door I saw Leila glaring at the spot where I was seated and saw Danny holding a broken pencil while looking at Percy while dragging me away.

As Percy pulled me through the empty hallway, he kept silent and wasn't looking at me.

"You didn't have to do that. I could've handled her myself. And I did" I told him but he didn't respond and just kept walking with me behind him. He turned at a corner and walked inside a fire exit. He let go of my wrist once we were out of the empty corridors and threw his bag to the ground. Percy was breathing hard from walking or probably his anger.

I looked at him while rubbing my wrist. He didn't say anything and kept staring at the wall.

After a minute of silence he walked over to me and backed me up against a wall. He was standing in front of me with his hands beside my shoulders so I couldn't go anywhere but under his arms. His forehead was touching mine and his eyes were closed.

He opened his eyes and looked straight into mine.

"That was over the line Annabeth. I barely controlled myself out there, but if she insults you or if she even lands a finger on you I swear to Poseidon I will-"

I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. He responded immediately and wrapped his arms around my waist as he pulled me closer. After a few minutes we broke apart gasping for air.

"I can take care of myself" I told him. I kissed him one more time "But, thank you"

He smiled at me, much calmer now "I know, the slapping-her-in-the-face part kinda made me realize that was true."

"You mean, you didn't believe me at first?" I asked him playfully

He smiled "Of course I believed you. You've whooped my butt a couple of times now" he said

Then he turned serious again "But, I just don't like it when they insult you. And I really don't like it if they insult _or_ flirt with you in front of me" he said

"If you're talking about Danny then don't worry, I'll never leave you for a jerk like him" I told him

"And I'll never leave you for a slut like Leila" he told me. I smiled and leaned in.

When we broke apart he looked like he was in a daze. I chuckled at his expression.

"Gods you're beautiful" he said and I blushed "I can't believe your mine" he whispered. Though, it sounded as though he was just voicing out his thoughts and wasn't really saying it to me.

I chuckled slightly "I can't believe your mine either" I told him and he blinked

"Did I just say that out loud?" he asked and I chuckled and nodded

He smiled "Well, I don't regret anything" he said and pecked me on the lips again.

I chuckled and said;

"Come on, we have to get back and hope that Mr. Williams isn't back yet."

He frowned but nodded as we took our bags from the ground.

While we were walking down the corridors hand in hand he said;

"Well, with my luck I'm pretty sure Mr. Williams is already there, waiting for us with a detention slip." He said while smiling at me. "I mean, I already have two detentions. I cannot have another one."

I laughed "Seaweed Brain"

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry if it was short. That was all I could think of for this chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Pick you cute, romantic and totally cheesy line that Percy said from this chapter. I don't have a cute, romantic and totally cheesy line from the last chapter cause I didn't find one. Please review!<strong>

**Thank You for Reading.**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


	9. After School Attack

**Discliamer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I had major writer's block and needed some inspiration. And now that I've got it, I hope it doesn't suck. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed, made this story their favorites and made me one of their favorite authors. A lot of my readers have been asking for a monster scene, so here it is. I hope you like it. ENJOY and REVIEW!**

Luckily, and unexpectedly, Mr. Williams didn't go back to the room before we did. When we entered the room, everyone was minding their own businesses like usual. Leila and her cronies were huddled in a table talking about the slap I gave her. Danny was with her jock friends talking about some girl who a guy named Josh made out with yesterday. When Percy and I entered, everyone fell silent and all eyes landed on us. Danny and Leila were glaring at us, but I just smirked. Percy and I walked back to our seats and resumed with his homework, like nothing happened. A few minutes later Mr. Williams walked back in, clueless about the events that happened earlier while he was in the teacher's lounge 'working'

Just as he sat down, the bell rang signaling dismissal. The students started running out of the door quickly and towards their lockers.

"Well, I guess first day of school is over" I said as I slung my backpack behind me.

"Not for me, it isn't" Percy said beside me "I have detention remember"

"I could wait for you" I told him

He shook his head "No way. I'm not gonna keep you waiting for a whole hour while I'm in detention." He said "And who knows if Danny tries to flirt and kiss you again. Or Leila slaps you because you slapped her earlier." He told me

"Percy, I can handle them and besides, you told me you were going to the hotel with me to get my bags." I told him

He sighed in defeat "Fine. But where will you go while I'm in detention?" he asked me

"Well, where is your detention?" I asked him

He took out his detention slip and look at it "Room D16, that's the Math room, Mr. Boring's room" he said

"Isn't the art room next to it?" I asked him

He scrunched his eyebrows, slightly confused, but nodded "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I could go there and draw some of my ideas for Olympus. Aphrodite has been demanding me to put statues of her in every room. And Ares wants me to have a statue of him with guns and bullets and swords and other weapons hung around his body. Zeus wants a golf course. And I still need to design the garden of heroes." I told him

He chuckled slightly "Okay, okay. You win. You can stay in the art room while I'm in detention" he told me and put an arm around my shoulder as we made our way towards room D16.

-Line Break-

When we reached room D16, Percy gave me a kiss before entering the room. When he entered, I walked towards the room next to it, the art room. The room was empty, but it was a little messy, with pencils, paint, paintbrushes and other art supplies scattered on tables and on the floor. I picked a clean table and got my sketchpad out and my pencil. I started to design Ares statue and it was going great. About 15 minutes of drawing, I felt someone watching me. I slowly raised my head and looked at the door. Just as I turned the man watching me hid. I narrowed my eyes but ignored it. I kept sketching, but didn't feel the stare again. Another 15 minutes have passed when I heard the teacher's chair being pulled back as it made squeaking sounds against the floor. I turned to look and flinched when I saw Mr. Saique, our art teacher sit down.

"Oh, hi sir" I said "I'm sorry I came in without permission. I should go" I told him

He raised a hand "No need Annabeth. It's alright, this is the art room and you're obviously doing some sketching. Please sit back down" he told me as he smiled. Though, something felt wrong about his smile. Something that made me shiver inside. I smiled at him and nodded and continued with my work. Every minute or so, I'd glance at him only to see him reading some papers. After I finished sketching two of Ares' statues, I heard a knock on the door and saw Percy standing there.

"Hey Wise Girl, ready to go?" he asked me, then he saw Mr. Saique "Hey Mr. Saique"

"Percy" Mr. Saique nodded at him

"Yep, just let me get my things" I told him and put my sketchpad and pencil back in my bag. I stood up and walked towards him "Bye, Mr. Saique" I said to our teacher

"Goodbye, Miss Chase" he said back and Percy and I walked out.

Percy led me to his car after we walked out of the school. When I saw his car, my jaw almost dropped.

"That's your car?" I asked him and he just smirked. His car was a black 2011 Brabus Mercede Benz **(A/N: Picture on my profile)**

"Yep, dad gave it to me on my 16th birthday. And also a thank you gift for saving the world" he said as he opened the door for me

"When did you become such a gentleman?" I asked him as I stepped into his car and he just shrugged. He went around the car and sat in the driver's seat and started the engine.

"So, where's your hotel?" Percy asked me

"It's the one near Madison Square Garden. Hotel Pennsylvania" I told him **(A/N: I didn't know any hotels so I just put in the first one I remembered that's in New York)**

'Oh, okay." Percy told me and he started driving

After a few minutes of silence, I decided to break it

"Hey Percy"

"Yeah?"

"Can we stop and get some coffee first?"

"Sure, I'll drive to the nearest Starbucks" He said as he took a turn left. After 2 minutes we arrived at Starbucks. We got outside the car and went inside. The smell of coffee engulfed me. I sat in an empty table as Percy went to order our coffee in the counter.

I looked around the shop and only a few people were here. There was a man in a suit staring at his laptop as he drank his coffee. Two teenagers laughing quietly as they talked and a man wearing a suit signing some papers. I looked closer and realized it was Mr. Saique. He looked up from his papers and saw me. He smiled and waved and I smiled and waved back. Though, I noticed that his teeth were a little more pointed than before.

Percy arrived next to me with our coffee and sat down across from me and handed me my coffee.

"Who're you waving at?" he asked me as he took a sip from his coffee

"Mr. Saique. He's here" I told him as pointed slightly at our teacher, who went back to his work

He looked at him "Wow, what a coincidence." He told me

I nodded

"Ready to go?" he asked me and I nodded and we stood up. We walked out of the shop and started to walk towards Percy's car when someone called us.

"Percy! Annabeth!" we heard a man said

We turned around to see Mr. Saique in a dark ally. Percy and I exchanged looks but walked towards him.

"Yeah, Mr. Saique?" Percy asked his hand drifting to his pocket, where he kept Riptide.

"I need to tell you something" he told us as we were just a feet away from him.

"What is it?" I asked him

"DIE!" he growled as he transformed into a Telkhine. He lunged at us and we quickly sidestepped.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake" Percy said beside me. Suddenly we heard to loud barks behind us. We saw two hellhounds the size of hummers behind us.

"Maybe not" Percy said

"We have to take care of the hellhounds first." I told him and he nodded

"Go distract them while I attack from behind" I said as I took my Yankee's cap from my back pocket and my dagger from my belt. "Watch out for Mr. Saique" I told him before I turned invisible.

"Hey little puppies, you looking for your mommy?" I heard Percy say as I went behind the hellhounds as they lunged at Percy. I managed to stab one and it evaporated into a shadow. But the other one kept on lunging. Percy quickly got out of the way as it kept running.

It turned around and lunged along with Mr. Saique. I took my cap off and looked at Percy. We looked into each other eyes and understanding passed through us. He nodded as He readied Riptide and I put my cap back on.

Percy lunged at the hellhound and slashed at its neck, making it evaporate on instant. The Telkhine stopped running and looked at Percy, not noticing that I was gone. They glared at each other as I crept behind the monster.

"Why'd you stop?" Percy taunted "Scared?"

The Telkhine growled

"Well, if you're not scared, come at me" Percy smirked "You are scared"

The Telkhine growled again and started to run towards him. But after its first step, it stopped. It looked down and saw a celestial bronze dagger sticking out of its stomach. It looked behind and saw me holding my Yankee's cap in one hand and sticking a dagger up is stomach in the other. It slowly evaporated and got caught in the wind.

I put my Yankee's cap back in my pocket and put my dagger on its sheath as Percy uncapped Riptide.

"You alright?" Percy asked me

I nodded "Yeah, you?"

"Yeah"

We looked at our old teacher who is now a pile of yellow dust that is being swept away by the wind.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have a new art teacher tomorrow" Percy told me

"Yeah, I guess"

"I kinda liked Mr. Saique" Percy told me and I laughed at him. We walked back to his car and got in.

"I still can't believe that a monster already attacked us on the first day of school" I told him as he started the engine.

"Well, we just have to be more careful"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Come on, let's go to your hotel"

"Let's go" I said as we drove away.

**So sorry for the long update! I had major writer's block! I just couldn't write anything! So, I hope this chapter doesn't suck! I had a really hard time writing the monster scene cause I didn't know which monster should attack. Where should it happen and all that other crap. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review! Also, I updated on my other story 'The Olympians Read' The Lightning Thief'' And a heads up, I'm gonna add a new OCC into the story. Will she be a new threat to Annabeth? Tune in to find out! And, Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


	10. Settling In With The Jacksons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update! I had trouble with family so I didn't have enough time to write. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. And, I apologize in advance for any mistakes in grammar, spelling and other things. Enjoy and please Review **

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

After Percy and I went to my hotel, got my bags and checked out, he drove towards his apartment. We got stuck in traffic for 15 minutes but the rest of the ride went smoothly. I think I fell asleep along the way because Percy was shaking me and told me that we arrived. I slowly got out of the car and took my bags from the trunk. Percy helped me carry my bags as we walked towards the elevator. He pressed the button and the elevator ascended. A few minutes later the elevator doors opened and Percy led the way towards their apartment. He stopped in front of a green door, put my bags down and reached down his pockets for his keys. He unlocked the door and invited me in.

"After you" he smiled at me and I walked in.

"Mom! I'm home and Annabeth's with me" Percy yelled as he closed the door with his feet.

Sally walked out of the kitchen and greeted us

"Annabeth! It's so nice to see you again!" she said as she hugged me

"It's nice to see you too, Sally." I said as I hugged her back

"Of course, say hi to your own son" Percy grumbled behind me

Sally let go and turned to his son "Hello, Percy"

"Hey mom" he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Paul told me" Sally told us "And of course you could stay here!" she said "You can have the guest bedroom next to Percy's room." Then she turned to Percy

"Help her with her bags. Change the sheets of the bed and remember dinners at 7" she said as she smiled one last time and went back in the kitchen.

"Come on" Percy told me and we walked upstairs. We entered the guest room and it was just as big as Percy's room. It was a plain room with a single bed, a desk, a closet and an armchair.

"Sorry, it's a little bare" Percy told me as he put my bags down.

"No, it's fine" I told him while I started unpacking. He helped me put my things away, got some new sheets from the closet and stole a kiss from time to time. When everything was set, Percy lied in the bed, whining.

"I'm so tired!" he whined

"You're so whiny" I smirked at him as I sat in the bed next to him. He was silent for a while when suddenly he asked what the time was. I looked at the watch and told him it was 6:45

"Why?"

"I'm hungry!"

I rolled my eyes "Of course you are" I said then stood up "Come on, Seaweed Brain" I held my hand out.

He whined and grumbled a little before grabbing my hand. I dragged him down the stairs and went to the living room. We sat on the couch and I turned on the T.V.

"NatGeo?" he turned to me with an eyebrow raised "Really?"

I shrugged "It's interesting"

He smirked and shook his head but didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Sally called us from the kitchen, telling us dinner was ready.

The four of us sat around a square table talking about our day. Sally asked me how my first day at Goode was. I told them it was good, but didn't tell them about the part where I slapped Leila or that we got attacked by monsters after school. Paul asked Percy about the swim team and Percy told tem about try-outs. I zoned out a little, blame the ADHD, but was brought back to reality when Sally asked me something

"So, Annabeth, how are the designs for Olympus going?" Sally asked

"It's going great! My mom likes the designs I showed her, though there's still a lot I need to do. A lot of the gods are asking for more statues or golf courses or band rooms or other things. It's really tiring but I like it."

"You shouldn't overwork yourself dear. You have to relax once in a while." She smiled at me

"Once, I found her sleeping on her designs in the Athena Cabin. I had to carry her to her bed." Percy said, his mouth still full of food.

"Percy, don't eat with your mouth full" Sally scolded him as he gulped down his food.

"Sorry."

After dinner, Percy and I told Sally that we'd wash the dishes so they can go to bed early. Percy cheated and used his water powers to clean the plates while I had to wash them by hand. After that, we watched a movie and went to bed. Percy kissed me goodnight and went to his room.

That night, I lied there, thinking what'll happen the next day. Well, whatever it was I'm sure I can handle it. And with that thought, I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**I know it's short and probably suckish, but it's better than nothing. I was really tired and, as you saw at the top, was pissed off when I wrote this so spare me. I still hope you review. Sorry for the long message at the top, just had to get that out. Sorry, if I made any mistakes. Anyway, have a good day everyone!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


	11. Welcome Back!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**First of all, I'm sorry about the rant in the previous chapter. I knew there would be risks at doing that. I knew that some of you might stop reading this story or removing this from your favorites and alerts. I knew that. But, as I said, everyone's entitled to their own opinion, and that's my opinion. You've said yours so you should give other people the chance. And yes, I am 13 and I curse like a sailor. Well, for that, let's just say I'm not the nicest kid on the block, but at least I'm nicer than you. Or, you could say I am very creative with the words I say. And, I have to thank the people who wrote bad reviews about my story. I have to thank you because I finally voiced out what I've been thinking. And, because of you, I wrote two whole chapters faster than I normally would have. And no, I'm not the kind of person who will hate all your stories because you gave me a bad review. No, I'm not the kind of person who rubs it the persons face if they made a mistake. And no, I'm not the kind of person that hides behind a computer screen, using a fake account and make people feel bad because I have nothing better to do. So, let's leave it at that and move on. **

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**(I'm gonna skip a week of school)**

It's been a week since I moved in with Percy, and everything was fine. We had the same routine everyday. We go to school, we go to classes, I get hit on by Danny, Leila glares at me tries to steal Percy, we go to lunch, repeat, then go home. It's been like that for the past week, and I'm used to Leila and Danny's constant interference with my life. But, this day was different.

Percy and I were sitting at our table with our friends during lunch. Richy was talking to his girlfriend, Kate, while Walter was flirting with his girlfriend, Amanda. The only one missing was Richard. Just as I thought that, Richard barged through the cafeteria door, breathing heavily. He looked around the cafeteria until his eyes landed on us. He ran towards us, hitting a few tables, tripping one time and stealing someone's water.

"Guys" he choked out as he gasped for air "Stacy…coming…back…today" was the only thing he managed to say out.

"What?" Percy asked

"He says that Stacy's coming back here to Goode today" Walter said and took a sip put of his soda

"Wait, Stacy?" Percy asked

"Yeah" Richard said as his breathing calmed down and he plopped down on the seat next to Amanda.

"Stacy, as in Stacy Benett?" Percy repeated

"YES! YES! STACY BENETT!" Richard practically yelled in Percy's face

"Geez, no need to shout, I was just asking" Percy said as he rubbed his ear.

"Who's Stacy Benett?" I asked Percy

"Oh, Stacy was my best friend here in Goode when I first went here." He explained "I met her before I met these guys" he said gesturing to our friends sitting around the table.

"Oh, why did she transfer?" I asked

"Her dad got a job in Chicago, so they had to move" Percy said "But, apparently she's coming back today."

"Oh" was all I said before I turned back to my food and everyone else returned to what they were previously doing.

A few minutes later, just 5 minutes before the bell rings Walter tapped Percy on the shoulder and pointed at the door. There stood a pretty girl, who looked 16, about 5"6 like me, who had straight, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and rosy cheeks. She was wearing skinny jeans, a black shirt that said "Suck It Up!", red converse and a white jacket covered her shirt. Her hair made it just below her shoulders and she was wearing very light make-up. It was obvious she was looking for someone as she scanned the cafeteria. Richard waved his arms in the air to get her attention. When she saw Richard she smiled and started to walk towards our table.

"So, I'm guessing that's Stacy?" I whispered to Percy

He nodded "Yep"

Stacy reached our table "Hey guys! I'm back! It's been so long since I last came in this cafeteria" She exclaimed

"Hey Stace!" Walter said as he stood up and gave her a hug. Everybody else did the same

"We missed you for a year" Amanda said

"I know it sucked!" Stacy said as she sat down on the seat next Percy

"Hey Perce! Aren't you gonna welcome back your old friend?" she teased and Percy just smirked

"Welcom back Stacy" Percy said as he hugged her

"That's better" she said as they pulled away. Then, her eyes landed on me.

"Uhm, hi" she said awkwardly

"Oh!" Percy exclaimed "Stacy, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase" he introduced us "Annabeth, this is my friend, Stacy Benett" We shook hands

"Nice to meet you" I told her

"You too" she said back

I felt that something was wrong, because I saw a sudden flash in her eyes when Percy introduced us. But, as soon as it came, it disappeared.

"So, what'd I miss over the year?" she asked as he took Richy's pudding

"HEY!" Richy whined

"Well, I finally got an A in an exam" Richard said

"Good for you, Richard" Stacy said as she patted him on the shoulder

"Thank you!"

"Percy's the captain of the swim team now" Amanda said

"Really?" Stacy said slowly as she turned to look at Percy

"What? You got something to say about it?" Percy asked as he smirked at her

She held her hands in surrender "No, just congrats!"

"So, that's it? Nothing else?" Stacy asked

"Well, Leila hates Annabeth for being Percy's girlfriend" Walter said

Stacy turned to me "Don't worry. I know how you feel. On first year, I was the closest girl to Percy in school so she was up all over my business as well. I just said some funny retort and walk away. How 'bout you, what do you do?" she asked me

"Same" I told her, I saw our friends snickering and chuckling "Though, the other day…" I hesitated "I kinda…"

Just then Walter burst out laughing "She slapped her in the face!" he said as he laughed along with the Richy and Richard.

"Yeah..and…then" Richard said as he gasped for air "When…Danny tried to…kiss Annabeth…Percy punched him in the face and broke his nose!" Richard managed to say the last words before laughing uncontrollably

"We all got it on video. I'll send it to you" Richy said while chuckling

"Nice job!" Stacy said as she held a fist in front of me, waiting for me to bump it. I bumped it she kept smirking "I like you. You hate Leila too. We can be good friends." She considered as she took another spoon of Richy's pudding.

Just then, the bell rang.

"Well. We gotta go to class" Percy said as he stood up "What's your class?" he asked Stacy

"Uhm," she said as she looked at her schedule "English"

"Hey, we have English right now. Wanna walk together?" Walter said as he put an arm around Amanda

"Sure" she answered "See you guys later" she said to us as she walked away with Walter and Amanda.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. So Stacy is the new character (obviously) do you thing she's a threat to Annabeth or will they be good friends? Anyway, Thanks to all who reviewed. Thank you percy94 and FindingBella you guys made me feel so much better. Please review this story. And, again, sorry about the rant at the top.**

**Thanks For Reading**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


	12. Watch Your Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Hey guys! Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter. It meant a lot. Anyway, a lot of you have told me that Stacy was a threat. Some of you told me she was a friend. But some of you told me she was both. So, which will it be? You'll have to find out for yourself. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter. READ, ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- **

After an easy class of Greek, Percy and I walked outside the room. When we reached our lockers, I took my Marine Biology book and put back my Greek book, when I noticed it wasn't in my bag. I searched more, but such no luck.

"Hey Percy," I said to him while he too, was replacing his books.

"Yeah?" he asked

"I think I forgot my book back in the classroom" I told him

"Oh. You want me to get it?" he asked me

I smiled "No, I'm gonna get it. I'll be back in a sec. You should get to class" I told him

"Okay, I'll wait for you here" he said

"Okay" I said as I gave him a peck on the lips and went to Mrs. Thompsons room.

I found my book under my chair. I grabbed it and walked out of the classroom quickly, not wanting to be late. As I was walking towards my locker, I saw Percy talking to Stacy who was leaning against my locker. I stopped and looked at them as they laughed.

Behind me someone whispered; "You better watch your back Chase" and I knew that voice belonged to the one and only Leila.

I turned around and smirked at her "I'm not afraid of you Kristal" I told her

She smirked at me, as though she found something funny "Oh, I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about her" she said as she looked pointedly at Stacy.

I raised my eyebrow at her "What do you mean?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" she asked me "Stacy used to like Percy. I think she still does" she told me.

I didn't speak so she continued "She was Percy's first friend here at Goode. They were close. They used to have every class together. They hung out after school. And from the very beginning I knew she liked him. It was so obvious." She said as she threw her hair back. I think it was supposed to be a sexy gesture.

"From the looks in her eyes I knew she really liked him and wanted to be more than friends. But Percy was so oblivious to that. She was playing it safe. Waiting for him to notice her, waiting for their relationship to be more than just friends. But that never happened" she continued "Percy only saw her as a friend. Then, her time was up and they had to move to Chicago." Then she smirked "I'm sure she was thrilled to find out that her crush already had a girlfriend" she finished

I looked at her, deciding if I was going to believe her or not. Then, I looked at Stacy and Percy who were laughing next to each other. I looked back at Leila.

"Why are you warning me?" I asked her

She smirked "Because, as much as I'd love for you two to break up, I want Percy to break up with you because he chose me. Not her." She told me and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well, Percy and I aren't breaking up anytime soon, so good luck with that." I told her

"Oh, you never know." She told me as she checked her nails out "With two girls trying to steal your boyfriend, you never know what's going to happen." She said as she smirked one more time, then turned to leave

I stood there for three more seconds, pondering what she just told me. I took a deep breath, turned around and walked towards Percy and Stacy.

"Hey guys" I told them as I reached them

"Oh, hey Annabeth." Stacy greeted me with a smiled.

"Hey" I smiled back, still thinking

"Did you get your book?" Percy asked me

I showed him my book "Yep"

I turned to Stacy "Uh, Stacy, you're kinda blocking my locker." I told her with a small smile

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know" she said as she stepped away from my locker

"No, it's no big deal" I told her as I opened my locker and put my book in.

After that, I turned to Percy

"Ready to go?" I asked him

"Yeah, let's go" he said as he put an arm around my shoulder "See you later, Stace" he told her

"See you guys later" she said

"See you" I told her

She smiled one last time and walked the other direction. As Percy and I walked to class, I saw Leila by her locker. She smirked at me as though we were sharing an inside joke. But, in a way, we kinda were. It just wasn't a joke.

Percy looked at me while I was thinking and concern showed in his face

"You alright Wise Girl?" he asked me

I looked up at him "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." I told him

He chuckled "Of course you were. When are you not thinking?" he chuckled

I smirked at him "When are you ever thinking?" I teased back

He stopped chuckling "Touché" he told me as I stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed "Real mature"

"More mature than you!" I countered

"Come on! Can you _not _tease me?" he whined

"I thought I told you, Seaweed Brain" I told him as I got out of his grasp "I'm never going to make it easy on you" I told him as I stopped in front of him

He smirked at me "Isn't that true" he said as he leaned down to kiss me. I smiled against his lips as he kissed me. 10 seconds later, I pulled away, which he did not look happy about.

I chuckled slightly "Let's get to class" I told him as he took my hand

"You know, I'm going to make a better retort than you" he told me

"I'll be waiting for it" I said as I smiled

"Just you wait!" he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes. And we headed off to class.

**Stacy P.o.V. (HA! Didn't see that coming did you! Haha!)**

"See you guys later!" I told them

"See you" Annabeth said and I forced a smile on my lips and walked away. I walked towards my locker. Which was a few lockers away from Percy's. I leaned on my locker door and watched as Percy and Annabeth walked away.

"You okay, Wise Girl?" I heard Percy ask her. Huh. Wise Girl. I wonder what Percy's nickname would be for me if we were together.

"Just thinking" Annabeth answered, their voices getting fainter.

I watched as they kept talking. Annabeth then slid under Percy's arm and stopped in front of him.

She said something to him, a playful smiled on her lips. Percy, then kissed her, which made my stomach twist and my chest hurt. A few seconds later, they pulled away and took each other's hands and continued to walk to class.

I sighed and walked the other way, towards my class. As I walked, I kept thinking if Percy would ever be mine now. Probably not, I told myself. Then, another part of me told me not to give up. I sighed.

"This was not what I expected when I came back" I told myself and continued my way towards class.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- **

**DUN, DUN, DUN! What will happen to PERCABETH? Haha, I hope this chapter wasn't too short. If it was, I'm sorry. I added Stacy's P.o.V. because a lot of you asked for another point of view. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


	13. Starbucks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked the previous chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I appreciate it. To FindingBella, I'll write your idea after a few more chapters. Your idea was great and I hope I'll write something that you and the readers will like. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. **

**Oh, and here's a review that asked me something and I just wanted to answer.**

**To Ariannaahiga: I can't really say how long it takes me to update this story. It depends on the situation. Sometime's like this week, I update almost everyday. But, if I have a serious case of writer's block or if I'm having some problems, it takes over a week. Anyway, I'm writing as much as I could since I'm going to start school next, next week and we have to move to California next week. **

**So yeah, that's my answer to your question. I hope that helps.**

****READ, ENJOY and REVIEW!****

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Annabeth P.o.V.**

After school, Percy had to go to swimming practice since he's the captain. I decided to go with him since he's my ride home and I wanted to see him in his trunks. Don't tell him I said that.

I was sitting on the bleacher's, reading a book, while Percy told the swimmers to do laps. Richard, Richy and Walters were some of the guys doing laps in the pool, but their girlfriends couldn't come since they had clubs.

I was silently reading Romeo and Juliet; I know cheesy right, as Percy instructed his team.

"Go, go, go!" he yelled "Robinson faster!" then he blew the whistle and everyone came up.

"Alright!" he said as all the swimmers were out of the pool "Warm ups over. We're gonna have a little race. Robinson, Williams, Spoons do your positions." He told them. They went and did their positions, waiting for Percy to blow the whistle, when he did; they dived in and swam as fast as they could. A few laps later, Walter won and he was congratulated by some of his team mates.

"Alright, good job man" Percy said as he clapped him on the back "It's my turn" he said as he pulled his shirt off

"Who wants to race?" he asked, then his eyes landed on Walter "Walter, you up for another round?" he asked

"Sure" he shrugged as he stepped on the pad.

Percy looked at the team, waiting for someone to volunteer.

"I'll do it" Richy volunteered

"Alright" Percy said as he tossed the whistle to Richard "On your mark" he told him as he stepped on the diving pad and positioned himself. He looked at me then winked and went back to his position.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Richard said as he blew the whistle. Percy, Richy and Walter dived in and raced to the other side of the pool. Percy reached it first and swam the other way with Walter and Richy close behind. They swam and swam and Walter almost caught up with Percy. Maybe he's not using his powers right now. A few laps later the whistle blew again and they got out of the pool.

"Captain wins" Richard said as he handed him a towel

"Okay. Good job everyone" Percy said as he dried himself up, with the towel of course. "Today was just a warm up. Tomorrow is the try outs. So, practice while you can, because tomorrow, coach and I are gonna pick the team members. Okay, good job everyone. Go hit the showers" he told them

There were a few "Thanks, Captain" and "See you tomorrow" from the swimmers as they head to the showers. Percy though headed towards me.

"Hey" he said as he plopped down beside me "What are you doing?" he asked me

"Reading" I told him

"Of course" he chuckled slightly as he put the towel down "I saw you staring at me" he told me

I blushed a little "I WAS NOT!" I snapped at him as I hit him on the arm with my book.

"Yes, you were" he insisted "Did you like the view?" he asked me as he gestured to his six packs. I blushed even harder.

He laughed out loud "I'm going to take that as a yes" he said as he smirked at me

"Jerk" I glared at him

"You know you love me" he said as he leaned in for a kiss. I smiled against his lips as he put a hand on my cheek and caressed it. I put my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I could've stayed that way forever if it wasn't for the need to breathe. We broke apart, both gasping for air, while wearing big, goofy grins.

"You know" he told me as his breathing started to be normal "This is a great way to train my breathing skills. I need it for swimming" he said as he smiled at me

I rolled my eyes at him "You don't need it, Seaweed Brain. Your part fish remember" I chuckled

"I'm not part fish! I can just breathe underwater." He said

"Whatever. You still don't need it" I told him

"Well, let's just pretend I can't so that I can kiss you more" he smirked at me

I rolled my eyes again "Excuses, excuses" I murmured as I kissed him again. We broke apart eventually and he went to the showers while I waited for him.

While I was waiting for Percy, Stacy entered the pool. She saw me, smiled and walked to my direction. She sat down next to me and greeted me;

"Hey. Waiting for Percy?" she asked me

"Yeah" I smiled at her "What are you doing here?" I asked her

"Nothing. Just wanted to watch practice. I missed it though" she told me

"Oh. Yeah, too bad" I told her

"I used to watch practice every time since Percy and my other friends are swimming." She told me

I just nodded

"So, you guys known each other for how long?" she asked "If you don't mind me asking" she added

"Oh no, I don't mind at all" I told her "We've known each other since we were 12" I told her and she seemed surprised

"Wow" she said "Didn't know you guys knew each other for so long." She told me "Where'd you meet?"

"In a summer camp we go to." I told her

She nodded "Yeah, Percy's mentioned a summer camp back then." She told me "You still go there?"

"Yeah, every summer. We have friends there. I mean, everyone at camp is like family" I told her

"Oh" she said then, she went silent for a few seconds. She cleared her throat, and I sensed she was hesitating on something.

"H-how long have you guys been dating?" she asked me

"About, 3 months now" I told her "Since his birthday"

"Oh" was all she said, though I saw something in her eyes. Was that relief? I asked myself, but shook it out of my head.

She was about to ask something else but then Percy walked out of the boys shower room and walked towards us

"Hey Stacy! What are you doing here?" he asked him as he gave me a quick peck on the lips before sitting down next to me.

"Nothing. I wanted to see swimming practice like back then but it was already over when I got here" she said

"Oh, that's too bad. You guys wanna get some coffee? My treat" he said

"Sure" Stacy answered

"Yeah, I'm up for some coffee" I told him as he stood up and offered his hand, which I took gratefully. As the three of us were walking outside of school we were stopped by Leila.

"Hey guys!" she greeted us

"Hey Leila" Percy greeted glumly

Leila then looked at Stacy "So it's true. You're back"

"I am" Stacy said in a cheery voice while a fake smile was on her lips.

"Anyway" Leila continued "I'm having party on Saturday, you guys should come" she said

"You're inviting us?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow

"Of course!" she said

"Okay, we'll come. But only if we can bring friends with us" Percy told her

"Oh, your swim team and their girlfriends are very welcome" Leila said

"I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about friends outside school" Percy told her

She seemed to think about it for a while "Fine, the more the merrier" she finally decided

"Great. We'll see you there" Percy smiled at her and she skipped down the hall. Yep, skipped

"That girl is too cheery" Stacy said

"I know. She's not usually like this. Something's up" Percy said

"Well, other than the fact that she didn't try to claw my face off and that she invited me along with you to the party, then yeah, something's up" I told them

"Probably thought Percy wouldn't come if you can't come" Stacy said

I shrugged "Probably" I said as we started to walk towards Percy's car

"I'm gonna go take my car" Stacy said as she ran towards her car.

Percy opened the door for me and I stepped in. He got in the driver's seat, started the engine and drove towards Starbucks with Stacy behind us. **(A/N: I love Starbucks!) **

We got there after a few minutes and Percy and Stacy parked their cars.

Percy opened the door for us "Ladies first" he told us as we walked in

"When did you become such a gentleman?" Stacy asked

"Why does everyone seem surprised when I do something like this?" he exclaimed

We just chuckled. We found a table and got cozy. The smell of coffee was intoxicating. The shop wasn't that crowded except for a few teenagers, a man doing some work and a couple sitting at the far end of the shop. There were pictures and painting hung on the wall and a whole section of the wall near the counter has been painted and it showed New York City at night with all the city lights on and the full moon and a few stars were shinning up ahead.

"I'll go get our coffee. What do you want?" he asked us

"I'll have a blended frozen soy milk drink with extra whipped cream" Stacy said "And a cookie" she added

I started to open my mouth but Percy beat me to it "Caramel Macchiato, got it" he smiled at me

I smirked at him "Since when did you know my coffee order?" I asked him

"Since we started to go to Starbucks together." He said as he started to walk to the counter, then suddenly, he stopped and turned around.

"I'm guessing you want a cookie too?" he asked and I just chuckled

"Yes please" I told him and went to the counter to order our coffee.

"So, where are you staying?" Stacy asked me as we waited for Percy and our drinks.

"I used to check in a hotel, but that only lasted for a week. I moved in with Percy and his mom and step dad on the first day of school" I told her

She seemed surprised at first "You moved in together?" she asked me

"Yeah. I was supposed to stay at the hotel for a few more weeks and try and find a part time job and possibly find a cheap apartment, but when Percy found out, he insisted that I move in with them." I told her and she just nodded, motioning me to continue "I told him I'll move in with them, but only if Sally agrees. So, after school, he took me to my hotel and got my bags then we went to his apartment. And, since then we've been living with each other."

"Wow" Stacy said "Do you guys sleep in the same room?" she asked me and I blushed tomato red

"No, of course not!" I exclaimed as she chuckled at my blush "I sleep in the guest room"

Just then, Percy came with our drinks "Here's your coffee" he said as he handed as our drink.

He turned to me and raised an eyebrow "Why are you blushing so much Wise Girl?" he asked me

"Nothing!" I answered quickly and he just chuckled

"Wise Girl?" Stacy asked as she smirked at us

"Oh, that's my nickname for her" Percy answered

Stacy rolled her eyes "No duh!" and Percy playfully glared at her

"I wasn't done!" he said "I call her that because she's just this super smart girl who doesn't talk about anything but academics or architecture" he said and I punched him in the arm

"Ow!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his arm, though we both know that didn't really hurt

"I talk about other stuff!" I snapped at him

He chuckled "Yeah, sometimes"

"So what's your nickname for him?" Stacy asked me

"Seaweed Brain" I told her and she laughed out loud.

"No way!" she said and I nodded "Okay, why do you call him that?" she asked

"Well, because he's obsessed with the water and the ocean and he's so stupid at times it makes you wonder if there's only seaweed in his head." I told her and she laughed even harder

"But sometimes I call him Kelp Head" I added and she laughed more

"I hate it when Thalia calls me that" Percy said "I hate it even more when she or anyone else calls me Seaweed Brain" he added

"Yeah, well calling her Pinecone Face doesn't really help your case." I told him

"Who's Thalia?" Stacy asked

"She's my best friend and Percy's cousin" I told her

"You've never mentioned a Thalia before" Stacy told Percy as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, she's a cousin on my father's side. I don't really like to talk about my family a lot." Percy told her as he took a sip of his drink and Stacy seemed to frown at this statement.

After that, we talked about other things. We asked her how school was and if everything was alright with her move. She asked me if Leila's still trying to steal Percy. I asked Percy which of our other friends we're gonna bring to Leila's party but he just winked at me and told me their family and I realized who he as talking about. We spent three hours in the shop just talking and sharing stories. When it was finally 7 P.M., we decided to go home. Stacy walked to her car and said goodbye to us. We watched her car go until we couldn't see her anymore through all the cabs and cars on the road. We got inside Percy's car and drove home.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it longer than the last, so I hope it's long enough for you. So, what do you think will happen at Leila's party and who do you think will Percy and Annabeth bring with them? Well, tune in to find out. I hope you guys review! And please no flames! I don't want to explode again. Anyway, while reviewing tell me what your coffee order is at Starbucks! Mine's what Annabeth had, Caramel Macchiato or Caramel Cream with extra hipped cream. Anyway, please review and have a good day!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296- **


	14. Party: PART I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. READ, ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Annabeth P.o.V.**

It was finally Saturday, the night of Leila's party. Percy and I, along with our friends were gonna be there at 8 and it was just 5:30 so, I'm doing my homework, unlike Percy who was playing video games in the living room. Though, I'm not complaining since he's gonna ask me to help him with his homework tomorrow, then he's not going to listen and I'll scold him, then he'll kiss me and we'll end up having a make out session and then end up doing his homework really late at night.

Anyway, I just finished my Math homework which means I'm all done. I cleaned my things and went down stairs to the living room.

"Hey" Percy greeted me as I sat down on the sofa

"Hey" I greeted back "So, are they coming?" I asked him

"What? Oh, yeah." He answered as he continued with his game.

"What is that, God of War?" I asked him

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked

"I've seen Bobby and Mathew play it before."

"Oh. Wanna play?" he asked as he offered me the joystick

"No, I'm just gonna read"

He smirked "You're just too chicken to play"

I mocked glared at him "You did not just say that"

He smirked "I did just say that"

I glared at him more "You're on!" I told him as I sat on the floor next to him and took the game console from him.

An hour of God of War later, I beat Percy's high score in less than 30 minutes. I smirked at him as he glared at me.

"Do you know how long it took me to get that score?" he exclaimed "And you just beat it in less than 30 minutes!"

"Face it. I'm just better than you" I smirked at him as I stood up

He stood up as well "NEVER!" he exclaimed as he ran to the kitchen. Percy came out of the kitchen with a plate of blue cookies on his hands. It was 6:30, so we still had an hour and a half before we go to the party, so we decided to watch some T.V. while Sally made dinner.

At 7, Sally announced dinner and Percy and I quickly ate so that we could prepare for the party. After dinner, I took a shower and freshened up while Percy ate dessert downstairs. After I took a shower, I went to my room and took the clothes Thalia, who had visited last night, and I picked out. It was a simple denim short-short, a purple tee with a few glitters at the top and black heels. I only wanted to wear my usual converse but Thalia insisted. I also brought a black jacket, just in case. I wore my grey swimsuit under my clothes since Leila told us they had a pool and Percy insisted that we wore swimsuits just in case. After I got dressed, I put on my wooden owl earrings, my camp necklace and strapped my dagger onto the back of my shorts and stuffed my invisibility cap in my back pocket. I blow dried my hair and let it fall down my shoulders. I put on a little blush-on on my cheeks, some mascara and a light pink lip gloss. After I was set I walked out of my room to find Percy sitting on the couch, already dressed up.

He was wearing black pants, a light blue v-neck shirt, a black jacket and his blue Vans. His hair was as messy as ever and he also wore his camp necklace. When he saw me, his jaw dropped a little and I blushed. He stood up and walked towards me.

"You look beautiful" he told me and I blushed harder

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself" I told him. He smiled and gave me a sweet kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"You ready to go?" he asked me "I heard their on their way here" he told me and I nodded

"Yeah, I'm ready"

"Great" he said "Let me say goodbye to mom, then we can go"

"Okay" I told him as he went upstairs to Sally's study. A few seconds later we were ready to go. We found our friends in the lobby and we drove off towards Leila's house.

**Leila's P.o.V.**

My party started on 6 but Percy and his friends didn't come until 8. My house already packed, the music was heard throughout and outside the house. Everyone was either getting wasted or getting screwed. I just hooked up with a football player when Laura, one of my friends told me Percy and his friends were here. I walked to the door and saw Percy's car parked outside, along with other cars.

Four people came out from the first car next to Percy's. The first girl looked a little pretty with her electric blue eyes and tanned skin, though she looked kinda punk with her punk style hair, heavily eyelinered eyes, and black clothes. She wore a "Death To Barbie" shirt, black pants, silver jacket and combat boots. She also wore this little silver tiara on her head.

The boy next to her looked Emo or Goth with his pale white skin and dark black eyes. He was wearing all black. Black shirt, black pants, black jacket and black converse. He also wore eyeliner and he was wearing a skull ring on his finger.

The next girl had frizzy red hair, emerald green eyes and freckles were splashed across her cheeks. She wore denim pants, a blue shirt covered in paint stains and some black Reebok.

The fourth guy had curly brown hair and brown eyes. He had a goatee on his chin and was wearing brown camo pants, a green shirt that said "Mother Earth Needs You", a green Rasta cap and black converse. Though, he had crutches.

In the second car, five people came out. The first girl had brown straight hair and hazel brown eyes. She wore short-short, a red long sleeves shirt and black boots. She also had a flower pin on her hair. She was holding the hand of a tall guy with curly brown hair, green eyes and a mischievous smile. He was wearing khaki shorts and a plain green v-neck shirt and some black vans.

Then, there was a guy that looked exactly like the other one, with the curly brown hair and green eyes and mischievous smile, though he seems a little taller. He was wearing khaki shorts as well, but wore a dark blue v-neck shirt and blue vans. Next, came a buff girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She wasn't fat but she was buff, like a lady body builder. She was wearing pants that had red stains on it, a red t-shirt and black converse. She was holding the hands of a Hispanic looking guy with curly brown hair and blue eyes. He wore black pants, a yellow shirt and red converse.

Then my eyes averted to Percy's car. He got out of the car and looked as gorgeous as ever. He was wearing black pants, with a plain light blue v-neck shirt, a black jacket and a pair of blue vans. His hair was messy just like usual and his sea-green eyes shone. He walked over to the other door and opened it.

That's when Annabeth came out. She was wearing a simple short-short, a purple tee with glitters at the top, a black jacket and a pair of black heels. Her curly blonde hair was let down on her shoulder and she was wearing light make-up. She took Percy's hand and stepped out of the car.

"Whoa" I heard someone say beside me and I glared at Annabeth.

As they got closer, I composed myself and put on a fake smile

"Hey guys!" I told them "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Hey Leila" Percy said "These are my friends. This is Thalia" he said as he pointed to the punk girl

"Nico" he gestured to the emo boy

"That's Rachel" that was the freckles girl

"That's Grover" he said to crutches boy

"Katie" that one was the black boots girl

"Her boyfriend, Travis" he pointed to the guy she was holding hands with

"His twin, Connor" he said

"That's Clarisse" he said as he pointed on buff girl "And her boyfriend Chris" he finished

"Nice to meet you" I told them "You should go inside, there's drinks and snacks in the kitchen" I told them as they walked in.

"Weird" I told myself as they were out of hearing range. I went back to the party and danced to the beat.

**Stacy's P.o.V.**

I got to the party 30 minutes before Percy and his friends did. When I saw them I walked up to them and smiled

"Hey guys!" I yelled through the loud music

"Hey Stacy" Percy yelled back "These are my friends from camp" he told me.

Camp. I've always wanted to come to that camp Percy was talking about. But he wouldn't tell me where it was. I thought that maybe he didn't want me there, but I pushed that thought aside. I wanted to go there so that I could see and know Percy more. Whenever he goes to camp I miss him. And, everytime we go back to school he tells me how much fun he had with his friends at camp. I wanted to be a part of the fun he feels.

"Hey!" I greeted back as though nothing was racing through my mind "I'm Stacy Benett"

"This is Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Grover, Katie, Travis, Connor, Clarisse and Chris" Percy introduced us

"It's nice to meet you!" I told them as they greeted me with a few "Hi's" and "Sup's"

After a while they separated and went off to different directions. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and I were the only one left.

"Come on Annabeth!" Thalia told Annabeth as she grabbed her by the arm

"So" I said slowly "They're quite a group"

"Yeah" Percy said "We're all different in many ways, but we're family." He told me and I smiled "I'm gonna go get us some drinks" he told me as he walked towards the kitchen

I always knew Percy as this, loyal, trustworthy, brave, strong and compassionate person. We were best friends in our first year at Goode. We had all of our classes together and we always hung out after school. I always enjoyed hearing his stories about camp and the way his eyes shone whenever he told me his stories. He was happy and humorous most of the time, but sometimes, he was tired and gloomy. I didn't know what to expect the next day. After first year, he went off to camp again, while I went on vacation with my parents. When we went to school again, he had a grey streak on his hair and more scars on his back and arms. I asked him where he got them but when he answered I knew he was lying.

I always saw him as more than just a friend. And I was waiting for him to see me like that as well. So, when my dad told me we were moving to Chicago, I was crushed. Saying goodbye to my friends and Percy was hard. I spent the whole school year that year a little depressed. When I heard we were moving back to New York, I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait to see him again. And when I finally do, he's holding hands and laughing with another girl. I was more broken than I already was when he told me she was his girlfriend. It broke me on the inside but I kept a brave face.

I was surprised when Annabeth told me that they've know each other since they were twelve, which meant that they knew each other longer than we did, which meant they were closer than we ever were. And when she told me they've only been dating for 3 months, I found new hope. High school relationships never last that long, especially when you've only been dating for a few months. I didn't want to break them up because Percy looked so happy with her. But, I thought that maybe, he would look happier if he was with me. As I was thinking, I didn't notice that Percy came back with our drinks.

"You okay?" he asked as he gave me my drink

"Yeah, everything's fine." I told him as I gave him another fake smile.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Okay guys, I'm going to end it here, but, the party is not over yet. This is only Part 1. So, stay tuned for the next part. Anyway, tell me how you think about this chapter and what you think of Stacy's thoughts. Please review!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


	15. PP2: Spin The Bottle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Hey guys! First, I'm SO, SO, SO, Sorry for the late update! I just started school a week ago, and starting school in the middle of the school year is very difficult! I already have a ton of homework, a project for Social Studies and a 1000 word essay in English! Please forgive me! Also, I'll probably update on weekends only. I won't be able to update on weekdays. SO SORRY! Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed. The poll for my other story: "TORTL" is still up!**

**READ, ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Annabeth's P.o.V.**

Thalia pulled me aside and we left Stacy and Percy alone.

"So, what's the problem?" she asked me

"What do you mean?" I asked her, confused

"Don't play dumb with me!" she said "I know you. There's something wrong. What is it?"

I sighed "It's Leila. And Danny" I told her "And also Stacy" I added

"Okay, who are they?" she asked

"Well, Leila's this girl who keeps on seducing and trying to steal Percy. Percy said she'd been after him since first year. Then there's Danny, who keeps on flirting and asking me out. I reject him but he still keeps on coming back. Then, there's Stacy" I said

Thalia nodded, urging me to continue

"She was Percy's first friend at Goode, other than Rachel, and they were close. Leila warned me that Stacy used to have feelings for Percy and she thinks she still does. I didn't want to believe her but I'm having doubts. I just don't know what to do, you know? I already have Leila and Danny as problems and I can't take it if Stacy's gonna be a problem as well" I told her

"I'm just so tired of the drama!" I sighed "Curse Aphrodite!" thunder rumbled outside

Thalia sighed "Look, it's gonna be fine. You're Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. You'll find a way out of this. I'll have your back!" she said as she bumped lightly on the shoulder

"Thanks Thals" I told her as I returned her smile

"No prob! Now, come one, Nico and the others are playing Spin the bottle" Thalia said as she dragged me towards our friends

"You want to play Spin the bottle?" I asked her

"Pfft, no of course not, Artemis would kill me" she said and I just chuckled

When we got there, all of our friends, including Stacy was sitting on the couch in a form of a circle.

"Hey, Thals, Annabeth!" Nico said

"Hey" I said as I sat down next to Percy

"Hey" he said

"Hi" I said back as he gave me a quick peck

"All right! Let the game begin!" Nico said as he spun the bottle

**Stacy's P.o.V.**

After Percy gave me my drink he told me that his friends were playing spin the bottle. I wanted to come so that maybe I could kiss Percy and no one would mind since it's a game, but I decided to play it cool

"Oh, you should go ahead" I told him

"Come on, you wanna join?" he asked

"Uh, sure I guess" I told him and he smiled and nodded his head towards the couch where all of his friends were sitting in a circle.

"Hey guys, this is Stacy, form earlier" Percy said as we reached them

"Hey" I said as I waved a little

"Hey" Some guy, Nico I think said

"Wait, you're Stacy Benett?" I girl with frizzy red hair said, she looked familiar. Then the bubble popped in my head

"And you're Rachel Dare from first year!" I said

"Yeah!" she said "Nice to see you again"

"Yeah, you too, I heard you transferred" I said

"Yeah, I did" she said as she sat back down.

I sat down next to the boy holding the buff girls hand, I think his name was Chris and Percy sat down next to me.

A few minutes later, Annabeth and that girl, Thalia came running in.

After a few "Hey's" the game started.

**Annabeth's P.o.V.**

Nico spun the bottle and it landed on Katie.

Travis glared at Nico, who didn't seemed fazed. He shrugged at him and turned to Katie

"Guess it's you Katie-Kat!" he said as he smirked at Travis who was red with anger

Katie rolled her eyes "Just get it done, Nico"

Nico smirked and leaned in, along with Katie. They gave each other a quick peck and continued with the game.

After a few turns, where Connor had to kiss Rachel, Grover had to kiss Clarisse (then he fainted), Travis got to kiss Katie (more like maked out) It was Percy's turn.

He spun the bottle and it took forever to stop. We kept on watching as it went round and round. When it was finally slowing down we watched intently as it pointed on….me.

"Of course" Nico said as he smirked at us

"I'll gladly kiss you" Percy said as he leaned in. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed me. I smiled against his lips and I put a hand on his chest. I heard gagging sounds from our friends but we didn't care and continued to kiss. A few minutes later, we pulled away, gasping for air.

"Since when did you two do PDA?" Thalia asked with a disgusted look on her face

"Since, we started going out! Duh!" Percy said

"Whatever, Kelp Head!" Thalia said as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright! It's my turn!" Nico said as he spun the bottle. It landed on Thalia. Nico's eyes went wide as he looked at Thalia who looked like she didn't care. We stared at her as she continued to look at the bottle with no emotion. Then suddenly, her eyes went wide.

"WHAT!" she yelled

"I didn't mean to" Nico squeaked "It was the bottle!" he said as he moved his arms to cover his face

Thalia sighed "Fine!" she grumbled "Get it over with"

Nico stared in disbelief "What?" he asked

"Kiss me." Thalia said and we all stared at her like she'd gone crazy

"But-but, what about Artemis?" Nico asked

"Who said it was on the lips?" Thalia asked

Nico sighed, got up from his seat and walked over to Thalia. He stood in front of her and gulped. He slowly leaned down his lips aiming for her cheek.

"Hurry up!" Thalia snapped and he kissed her cheek for a second.

"Who's next?" Thalia grumbled

"How about Stacy?" Percy suggested "She hadn't had a turn yet" Percy said. Why don't I have a good feeling about this.

"Uh, I'm fine, you guys can continue" Stacy said shyly

"Nonesense!" Travis exclaimed "A friend of Percy is a friend of ours!" he said and Percy smiled at him

"Uhm, I guess. Sure" she said as she spun the bottle. We watched as it spun and spun and slowly slowed down. Just a few more spins. Then, it pointed at…

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**So sorry for the cliffy! But, I promise I'll update quickly. I already know what I'm going to write! Thanks to all who reviewed. Please review this story! Thank you!**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


	16. PP3: It's Part Of The Game

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Did you guy like the previous chapter? I hope you did. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed my previous chapters. Sorry I haven't updated my other stories yet. School is a lot of work! Anyway, here's the next chapter, please enjoy and review!**

**READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Stacy's P.o.V**

The bottle then pointed at…. Percy.

I looked up from the bottle then at Percy, who was also staring at the bottle in shock. If I was alone and I knew that I was gonna kiss Percy, I would've done a happy dance right now, but I kept my dignity.

I cleared my throat and everyone who was stunned snapped their heads up.

"You don't have to do it." I said, being the nice girl I am. But I meant it. I didn't want Percy to be forced into kissing me.

"Uh" was Percy's answer

"It's fine" Annabeth whispered to him, though I think everyone heard her anyway. Percy looked at her, took her hand and gave her a small smile. Annabeth smiled back and nodded her head.

Percy turned to look at me, and I swear, my heart was pumping so hard my chest hurt.

"It's the game" he shrugged

I felt hurt a little. He was only doing this because it was "the game". I sighed inwardly and nodded.

He slowly leaned In and so did I. When we were a few inches apart, I closed my eyes. I felt his warm, soft, sweet lips on mine and I felt total bliss. Our kiss only lasted two seconds because he pulled away almost immediately. I turned away from him, because I knew I was blushing. Everyone around has gone silent. I took a peek at Annabeth and she was simply admiring her red paper cup.

There was an awkward silence as everyone just stared at the couple. As if waiting if Annabeth would explode. I was afraid she was going to. But, she didn't. Finally, Percy broke the awkward silence without really saying a word. Instead, he sighed stood up from his seat, took Annabeth's hand and pulled her out. We all watched as he dragged Annabeth out of the front door.

I felt a pang of pain in my chest. But, I knew that I shouldn't be feeling the pain and jealousy since I wasn't Percy's girlfriend. But it still hurt. I looked down at my shoes while Percy's friends stayed silent.

**Annabeth's P.o.V**

It hurt to see Percy kiss another girl. Even though it was a part of the game, I still felt so torn. I couldn't stand to see him kiss Stacy so I just concentrated on my paper cup. Their kiss only lasted 2 seconds or so, but I couldn't help the pang of pain I'm feeling right now. After their kiss, Percy immediately turned to face me and put a hand over mine. I refused to have eye contact with him because I knew that if he looked in my eyes, he would only see hurt. And if I looked into his eyes, I would see regret and worry. I felt his stare while everybody else was quiet. Finally, Percy sighed, stood up and grabbed my hand. He pulled me out of my seat and dragged me towards the front door.

"Percy, its fine. It was part of the game" I told him but he didn't listen. We walked out of the front door, the loud music became muffled.

He pulled me to the side of the house and held me against the wall.

"Percy, its fine, I told you it was part of the-oomph!"

I didn't get to finish when Percy smashed his lips to mine. I was stunned at first, but I kissed him back. I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck while he put his arms around my waist. We only stopped for air then kissed again. He carried me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he continued to kiss me. After a few minutes or so, we pulled away, both panting and sweating with red, swollen lips.

Percy put his forehead against mine and whispered; "I'm sorry"

I smiled lightly "It's okay." I whispered back. He pulled his forehead away from mine and smiled at me "Thank you"

I smiled and I gave him a small sweet kiss. I felt him smile against my lips and we parted.

"Let's go back. Who knows how long we've been here" he said and I nodded. He put me down and we walked back to the house hand in hand.

**Stacy's P.o.V.**

We all sat there, waiting for the two to come back. I felt regret, but I also felt happy. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. I sighed.

"I wonder what they're doing" Nico said

"Are you seriously asking that?" Thalia asked in disbelief

"They're probably trying to kill each other" Travis said and my eyes went wide. If Percy and Annabeth broke up, it would be my fault. I felt guilty.

"Then, Percy would probably apologize but she won't listen, then Percy would kiss her, they'd make out and everything's back to normal." Connor added

I smiled a little "You guys know them well huh?" I said

They all nodded "We've known Annabeth since we were 7" Thalia said

I nodded "And we've known Percy since he was twelve" Grover said

"Whoa" I said and they nodded

"We know their everyday routine like the back of our hands." Nico said

And I thought I knew Percy. It made me kind of sad that I wasn't the only one who knew that Percy loved blue cookies and blue food. That he loved the ocean and swimming, and that he would do anything if it meant helping a friend. It made me sad that they knew Percy better than me. I sighed inwardly.

A few minutes later, Annabeth and Percy walked back in, hand in hand. I guess they worked it out.

"Hmm, you guys are red, with red swollen lips" Travis observed, and he was right "So, I'm guessing you guys made out?" he said with a smile

Annabeth blushed but Percy smiled proudly "Yes, yes we did!" he said and Annabeth punched him in the arm, still blushing.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain" she said and Percy just smirked

"So what are we playing now?" Percy asked as he put an arm around Annabeth.

We didn't play another game and instead continued chatting with each other. I learned a few things about them and I told them a few things about me. They told me embarrassing stories about Percy when they were at camp, which Percy punched them for. I laughed and smiled as they told me about the time Percy woke up with paint all over his face. It made me smile, but I would've liked it more if I was there with them. I smiled one last time, until they decided to leave. Percy and Annabeth cwent with tem, and I was left alone in the party, the music still roaring with the teenagers not having any plans to go home. I sighed and walked out of the front door as well.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Okay, so, I decided not to put the usual someone puts alcohol in Percy's drink, he gets drunk, police raid the party and all that things. I decided to play it safe and make sure the drama will be told in the next few chapters. I still hope you liked the chapter. Please review! Also, review if you became smart and loved everything about Greek Mythology because of Percy Jackson.**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


	17. Let The Awkwardness Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Okay! First, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in 2 MONTHS! But! I've been really busy with school. I had to do a project about Ancient Rome and Ancient Greece, find out all their kings and rulers, natural resources, founding and history, then I have to do a PowerPoint presentation which is due in days and my CST tests are in a week. I barely had time to write this chapter so if it's not that good please, forgive me. Sorry again!**

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!**

It's been a few weeks after the party. Percy and Stacy became more awkward with each other, which I feel bad about. I mean, I know I don't have a reason to feel bad about since he's _my _boyfriend, but I just feel bad that Percy's first friends in high school feels awkward around him. I sighed inwardly. I then looked up to check on Percy, who's working on his math homework (which he is failing at, might I add) I look more closely at him as he does his work.

His eyes are moving from left to right as he reads his homework, his eyebrows scrunched together in focus and confusion. His eyes are intent as he tries to solve the problem, his pencil tapping against his notebook unconsciously. As my eyes make their way up to face again, it stops to look at his plush, red lips. I feel my cheeks go red as I think about his lips (which were on mine just a few minutes ago) I blush even more as I think this.

Though, there has been something different about Percy since the party. It's not bad change, like there's a titan taking over his body kind of change, just a change in his actions. Every time we "do our homework" (or, in other terms make out) he's been more, I don't know, intent?

I mean, sure we always make out, but he's been more…. passionate about it. I blush even more. I think it's because he still feels guilty about kissing Stacy. I kept telling him it was alright and it was just a game but he would just sigh and nod then smile cheerfully again, though I knew he's still thinking about it. But anyway, as I was saying, he's been more passionate lately, but it never goes too far than making out, pfft, if he even tries to do something, my mother would blast him right then and there, even if my lips are still on his, but we all know Percy's not that kind of guy. I sighed one more time, but this time without knowing it, out loud.

Percy's head snapped up to look at me and his pencil tapping stopped.

"You okay?" he asked, his face scrunching up in worry.

I smiled at him "Yeah" I said and his face relaxed a little "But, by the look on your face, I'm guessing you're having a hard time with homework. Again" I said with a little smirk.

He smiles sheepishly at me "Yeah, about that…" his voice trails off as I roll my eyes.

I sigh dramatically "Fine, I'll help" I said as I get up from his bed and walk over to him.

- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

The next day, Percy and I were walking in the halls of school, heading towards our next class, which was homeroom. As we entered the room, half the class was already there and so was Mr. Williams. Percy and I took one of the empty tables. There were a lot of talking around us so I just took my Architecture book. I was just about to flip open the book when Mr. Williams cleared his throat, all talking died.

"I've got an announcement for you from the principal" he said as he put down his papers "There will be a new curriculum which is required by the school board for you to graduate" he says

Hmm, wonder what it is.

" Life Science" he says

There was just silence, waiting for the teacher to speak again.

"This class is required, and next year's schedules will be changed to accommodate this new class" he says and a lot of students groan and complain.

"But, there is another option." He adds "If you want to keep your schedule the way it is till next year and the year after that, you can do this class at Summer school."

A little bit more groaning.

"So, it's either go to summer school or keep your schedule" he says "That is all"

I looked at Percy to see what he chooses, although, I have a feeling I already know.

I take one look at him and I know.

"There's no way you're going to take summer school" I say

He smirks and shrugs "We can't anyway, we've got to go to camp" he says and I realized he's right. I guess we're changing schedules.

The bell rang and everyone stood up and hurried out the door.

"Go to the office tomorrow if you've decided whether it's summer school or changing schedules!" Mr. Williams yelled out as the last pair of students went out the door.

- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

The next morning, Percy and I went to the office together to change our schedule for "Life Science" My schedule wasn't that messed up, they only cut science to add time to Life Science and had to move Social Studies after lunch. Everyday we go to Life Science and learn about the body. The first few weeks were about how Alcohol and Smoke is bad for the body and how it affects it as you get older, but of course Percy and I don't need to worry about those "dangerous" stuff coz' we've got smaller problems, like the gods, titans, monsters and stupid cheerleaders who try to steal your boyfriend. But, it wasn't that bad, of course that's what I'm saying, Percy thinks otherwise.

A few weeks have passed since the beginning of Life Science and we've already gotten used to out new schedule, which, thankfully Leila wasn't in our Social Studies class, thank you Life Science.

Today, our teacher said there will be a new "interesting" subject that we will surely be listening to every word to. Of course, no one believed a word. As I came back from Science with Percy, we sit on our seats and see that the board was covered in a blue cloth. We waited a couple minutes before everyone was seated and the teacher stood up to face us.

"Good Morning Class" Mr. Williams (who was apparently teaching Life Science) said "Today, we have a special teacher with us, and she's going to be with us for a week for our new lesson" he said

Just then, a petite woman with black hair and dark brown eyes entered the room.

"Class, this is Ms. Hernandez" Mr. Williams introduced as the woman, Ms. Hernandez, smiled warmly at us. I wonder why we need a special teacher for this lesson. I got my answer.

"She's going to be teaching you Sex Education"

….

Let the awkwardness begin….

- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

**Okay! So, I hope you guys liked this chapter, this chapter is dedicated to "MisogiNe", my loving cousin who convinced me to make time for this chapter, and who gave inspiration for this chapter and the next (Because this happened to her, minus the boyfriend and making out parts) . She also convinced me to write a chapter for "Jealous Much?" so, tune in for the next chapter of that series. And this whole SexEd idea is from "TheOneAndOnlyMarvelousMe" thank you for the idea, and yes I will be putting Stacy in this class as well.T**


	18. Awkward Lessons 101

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Okay! Here it is! Thank my cousin MisogiNe for this chapter as well, this is a combination of how she reacted to her SexEd class and how I will react if I ever get it. Enjoy!**

**P.S. this was a very awkward chapter for me. I'm 13 and I shouldn't be writing about this but because I love my readers so much, I went through 2 days of painful awkwardness, and the teasing of my cousin, who even though laughed at me the whole time, convince me and helped me write this chapter, so thank you MisogiNe!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mr. Williams and Ms. Hernandez pulled off the blue cloth off the board and guess what it said?

"Welcome To SexEd 101!"

I was just staring at it with wide eyes and scrunched up eyebrows and everyone was silent behind me, because unfortunately, I'm in the very front and middle of the class, with Percy beside me.

"Okay!" Mr. Williams clapped his hands together, "Have fun, I will be on my other class" he said as he nodded at Ms. Hernandez and walked out of the silent room.

I looked at Ms. Hernandez closely to see if anything is out of the ordinary, like she's-going-to-eat-you kind of out of ordinary. She seemed normal and mortal enough, though her sweet and sincere smile seems to bug me a lot. Maybe it's because her smile doesn't fit the class she's going to teach.

"Okay, so class, as you know I am Ms. Hernandez" she says as she puts her bag on Mr. Williams' table.

"Okay, let's start" she says. And she starts telling us about the introductions on how couples should voice their thoughts to each other and how they should avoid an abusive relationship (which the guys groaned for). She also told us about a few of her stories on how she communicated with her friends. When the bell rang, she told us that we were going to start the real class the next day and we just nodded our heads and headed out. As I walked out with Percy, I thought 'Hmm, guess that wasn't so bad'

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next few weeks weren't so bad either, we got further into how to know if the relationship is still romantic or it's turning into something violent and abusive. Of course, even though I have a lot of bruises and scars on my body because of training and monsters no one would dare accuse Percy of hitting me or anything, firstly he has way more scars than me, the ones that were left over after he turned invulnerable, and secondly, people think and know that Percy is too kind and caring to hurt anyone, except maybe some life-threatening monsters, life-ruining gods and titans and a little jerks here and there. Oh and let's not forget spiders.

We finished our last lesson about abusive relationships just as the bell rang and we all started to get up and leave.

"Tomorrow, we'll have a new lesson class!" she said as the last few students walked out of the room.

The next day, Percy and I got to class late (no! we were not making out! We were just kissing!) So we got the last seats which happened to be both in the front. I went to my chair and saw Stacy sitting behind my chair. She saw me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back. It was still pretty awkward between her and Percy.

I sat down just as Ms. Hernandez came in.

"Okay, so class, we have a new lesson today and I'm sure you're all going to like this" she says as she drops her bag on her desk and takes the black marker and writes on the board. When I read what she was writing, my jaw practically dropped to the floor. She wrote in capital letters: "HOW ARE BABIES MADE?"

Everyone in the room was silent as she turned to us.

"So class, does anyone know how babies are made?" she asks

Silence….

"Come on, some of you, if not all, knows this. I think you're all old enough to know. And I'm sure your parents have had 'the talk' with you" she says this so casually it's as if she just asked us how the weather was.

But, I did have 'the talk' already. My dad gave it to me before he agreed to let me move in with Percy and his mom. It was awkward, he was trying to say the right words to explain, uh, things and I was fighting the urge to stand up and walk to my room slowly and awkwardly.

But, back to Earth, Ms. Hernandez was still waiting for an answer. When she didn't get one, she sighed.

"Let's start from the beginning" she says "What do we need to make a baby?"

What is this, a cooking lesson? I thought incredulously.

"Yes, Dave?" Ms. Hernandez said

"A boy and a girl?" Dave asked

"Very good" Ms. Hernadez said "A man and a woman, male and female. Now, what does a man and a woman have that can make a baby?" she asks

Does she not notice the uncomfortable aura in this class?

"Uh, can we please not go into details? We know what it is, but we don't want to say it" I heard Stacy say behind me. Oh thank the gods for her!

"Okay, well, since you all know it," she looks at us for approval and we all nodded our heads "What does the male and female do to make a baby?"

How long is this class again?

"Making out?" Dave hollered from the back and everyone started laughing, even I chuckled a little bit.

Ms. Hernandez shook her head but was smiling "Yes Dave, they make out. Now, what does making out have that leads into things?"

"Passion" Dave said in a girly girl imitation voice and everyone chuckled again.

"Very good, now when the 'make out session' gets to intent along with passion, it becomes lust and what does that turn into?"

I blushed slightly as I remembered how Percy has been more intent and passionate with me the last few weeks. Of course, he'd never go too far, we all know he's not that kind of guy.

"You" Ms. Hernandez pointed to Brian, a boy from my Architecture class.

"Uh, baby making?" he squeaked out

"Okay, let's call it that" Ms. Hernandez laughed along with the class.

"And when you do unprotected 'baby making' you get a baby" she says

That makes no sense at all! Yeah, do baby making without wanting a baby, makes all the sense in the world.

"But, we'll get to protection later, right now we're going to talk about how babies are made and born." She says

We spent the next 30 minutes talking about how you can make babies, and what you need to do. Thank the gods she censors everything.

When she got to the part on how babies were born, I heard Percy chuckling beside me and looking pointedly at me.

"You've got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?" I whispered to him

"You'd probably kick my butt" he whispered back

"You know I'd kick your butt" I whispered to him while smiling, remembering our first ever real kiss. He smiled back, probably remembering the same thing.

A few minutes of blushing, chuckling, laughing, silence and awkwardness later, we get to the other embarrassing part. Not the only embarrassing part, the _other _embarrassing part. And that is,

Protection.

"Why do we need protection?" she asks us.

How long is this freaking class? It's been forever since we started.

"To not get babies" someone from behind said

"Yes, this is what you need to prevent what we just learned from happening." Ms. Hernandez said "And I know that some of you might forget about protection and teenage pregnancy is not a good thing." She adds

"I know about your raging teenage hormones because I was a teenager once too. And I know that some of you can't control it, but if you can then good job. I could never control mine" she says

Everyone was silent, with a few faint chuckles from the back. And, I don't mean to sound such a girly girl, but is a little TMI.

"Okay, back to the lesson, we need protection to prevent unwanted pregnancy. Now, no one is forcing you to stop what you want to do, but just remember to be careful while doing so." She says as she gets a something from behind her desk. She lifts the jar up and puts it on my desk.

Why the heck did I sit in the middle front!

The jar was full of protection. Oh my gods, this is awkward. I stay as far away as I can get without getting up from the jar.

She opens the lid and takes one out and holds it up.

"Now, we all know what this is." She says as she holds up the _thing._

She puts it on my table and I look at it as if it's from Mars or something.

I hear a few chuckles behind me and I hear someone whisper,

"How's it going in the front, Annabeth?" someone asks followed by a chuckle. I turn around with my signature glare at hiss at them,

"Shut up!" I hiss

Ms. Hernandez notices this and looks at me, obviously seeing my discomfort.

"Is it okay if I put this here?" she asks

"What? Oh, uh, yes. Its fine" I stutter out.

"Okay, now, I know that we all know that this is protection," she continues "but, why do we need protection?" she asks us.

….

The students aren't that talkative today. I wonder why.

Beside me, I see a boy raise his hand.

"Yes" Ms. Hernandez pointed to him.

"Uh, I had 'the talk' with my parents when I was 13, and they told me that when these situations occur, to always be careful right?" he says and Ms. Hernandez nods

"So, they told me to always use protection." He continues "So, of course, I was still young, so I asked them what protection was for," he started to get hesitant "So, they told me that, *ahem* you use protection to cover yourself to prevent the rain, like a raincoat." He says and we all stare at him, some resisting the urge to laugh out loud.

"So, yeah" he said slowly and awkwardly.

A raincoat? Are you serious? Parents have no imagination.

"Okay, that's one way to look at it" Ms. Hernandez said turning back to the class; I could tell she was trying not to laugh either.

"Now, where do you put the protecti-"

She didn't get to finish when her water bottle suddenly exploded. I turned to look at Percy who was looking around innocently. Oh, thank the gods for him! I looked at the clock just as the bell rang. Finally! We've been here for ages!

I quickly started to pack my things, making sure not to go anywhere near the thing that was on my desk and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Okay class, tomorrow we'll have a quiz about what we learned today." Ms. Hernandez said as we walked out of the classroom, still looking confused on what happened to her bottle.

Wait, did she just say we had a quiz on this lesson? Oh gods, no! Haven't we suffered enough? Well, if this is required to graduate, I guess I have nothing to do but get over the awkwardness and study.

Well, I guess I have another class of Awkwardness 101 to look forward to tomorrow.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Okay, so, the next chapter is about Annabeth and the others taking their "Life Science" test, my loving cousin, MisogiNe kindly volunteered (more like forced to) write the quiz for this since she's had this class before. Again, thanks to her for convincing me to continue on this idea. She appreciates the praises. Please review, and if this chapter is not good enough, I apologize, it was a very awkward time for me when I was writing this chapter. So, yeah.**

**REVIEW!**


	19. What's Wrong With Our Relationship?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! But, I'm free now! Anyway, I've had a few review saying that SexEd class isn't this awkward, and I know that, but for me this was very awkward so, I'm sorry! Anyway, we skipped the quiz and we are now in their final exams, so just saying.**

**READ, ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Last week, we took our first quiz about sex, like it's really all about _it_ now. No relationships, no communication, just plain sex. It was pretty easy too. And finally, _FINALLY! _This is the last week of that class. That's one less problem from all the high school drama here.

Anyway, we were now taking our final exam in this class. She's told us everything we needed to know from relationships to protection to the actual thing. And I must say, however awkward it was for me, our teacher was pretty cool in teaching us.

"You alright?" Percy asked as he squeezed my hand

"Yeah, just got lost in my own thoughts" I told him with a smile

He smiled back "Of course" he said and we continued our way to class.

When we get to class, everyone was already there and the only seat available were the one in the front where I used to sit and a seat behind the seat next to the middle seat. I squeezed Percy's hand before hurrying to the seat in the second row. There was no way I was sitting up front again.

Percy glares at me playfully before sitting in the only seat left. Ms. Hernandez then walks in the classroom.

"Good Afternoon Class" she said and there were a few murmurs of "Sups" and "G'afternoon"

"I hope you're all ready for your finals." She said and took out a stack of papers from her folder.

"Let's get started" she said and passed us our paper.

I looked over mine after writing my name. Two pages, back and forth. There were 5 parts.

Female Diagram. Fill in the Blank. 5 questions

Male Diagram. Fill in the Blank. 5 questions

25 multiple choice questions

5 True or False Questions

3 Summary Explanations

"Alright class, you may begin" Ms Hernandez said

The diagram was easy enough, just a few question asking what is part C or part E. It the same to the male thing for the male diagram.

After the diagram, I continued to the multiple choice questions. I answered them pretty quickly, a few I read again just to be sure.

What is an important step to take in a relationship that is experiencing miscommunication?

A.) Ignore the problem

B.) Talk it out to find the conflict

C.) Begin to sugar-coat words and actions to make up

I answered it with letter B, duh!

I continued on with the quiz, but I don't know why but I have a sudden urge to sneak a glance on Percy. I glance at him and see him tapping his pencil against his chin, his eyebrows scrunched up, his eyes focused and determined. I smirk to myself, he's so cute.

I go back to my exam and find out I'm in the True or False section. This should be a piece of cake.

There were only 5 questions

One was pretty awkward though;

3. Most males reach the height of the sexual responsiveness by the age of 18.

True or False?

"_True." _I wrote down

Most of the questions were True, so it was easy. I sigh for a bit, popping my knuckles before I answer the last part of the exam, Summary Explanation. This one, I guarantee will be long. I glance at Percy one more time and to his right see Stacy looking at him with a hint in her eyes.

I immediately narrow my eyes in suspicion. She looks for a few more seconds until she shook her head and continued to take her test. I sighed, what if Leila was right? What if Stacy did lie Percy? I mean, they've kissed, and I don't know if Stacy liked it. But, that's another reason I shouldn't be suspicious, because I don't know how she feels. I shake my head trying to clear my head. This isn't the time to think of this kind of stuff.

I turn back to my test and continue.

Do you believe that Sex Education should be taught at your age? Why or why not?

I read unconsciously as I write down my answer without really thinking of what I'm writing down. My mind still wanders and think about Stacy and Percy. I rub my temples and continue to read and answer the questions.

I write the last word and stare blankly at my test, not really seeing anything. I didn't even realize class was over until Ms. Hernandez hovered in front of me, waiting for my paper.

I pass it to her quietly.

"You okay Annabeth?" she asked

I glance at Percy, and he looks at me with worry on his face.

"Yes, I just zoned out." I answer with a small smile as to not to worry her.

"Well, alright." She said and proceeded to the back.

The bell rang and I stood up quickly and grab my bag and walk outside. I burst through the school gate and head for the nearest bench. I plop down and drop my bag next to me. I breath in the fresh air and close my eyes, the sound of students coming from the school bustling around me.

I feel a hand rest on top of mine and he asks "Are you alright?" worry was obvious in his voice.

I open my eyes and meet the bright sea green eyes that used to be so bright but now so filled with worry. He kneels in front of me, rubbing tiny circles in my hand with his thumb.

I smile at him, just barely "Of course, I'm fine."

"Annabeth" he warned

"There's just a lot of things in my mind." I say

"Like what?" he asks softly

I sigh, contemplating whether I should tell him or not. I look him in the eyes as he waits patiently for my answer.

"Like, our relationship." I whisper

**Stacy's P.o.V.**

I just can't help but think what would happen to us if we were together. And it just so happen that I daydreamed during our final exam in Life Science. I stare at Percy as he takes his exam. He keeps tapping his pencil to his lips as he scrunches his eyebrows in confusion, his eyes focused and determined. Why does he look so cute?

I shake my head as I remember that he already has girlfriend. But, I'm not mad at her, she's a great girl. I can see why he likes her. But, maybe I am a little jealous, but then again, who can resist Percy? I sigh and continue my test.

The test was pretty easy, sometimes a little awkward but fine. I finished the exam just a minute before the teacher collects them.

"You okay Annabeth?" she asks. I snap my head towards Annabeth, about a millisecond later than Percy. I see worry etched across his face and in his eyes.

"Yes, I just zoned out." She answers with a smile.

"Well, alright" Ms. Hernandez replied and continued to collect the papers.

A minute later, the bell rang. I just started to stand when I see Annabeth practically sprinting to the door. Percy saw this too and grabbed his still half-opened bag and sprinted behind her. I scrunched my eyebrows in worry and started to follow them.

I walk out the school gates and see Annabeth sitting on the bench with Percy kneeling in front of her, his hand over hers.

"Of course I'm fine." I hear her answer, just barely.

"Annabeth" he warns

"There's just a lot of things in my mind" she answers

"Like what?" he asks softly

I hear her sigh as Percy waits patiently for her answer.

I barely catch it, and I think I might've heard it wrong, but she whispers it;

"Like our relationship."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**OOOOHHHHH! What will happen to PERCABETH? Hahaha! I bet you weren't expecting a test about SexEd to turn out this way did ya! LOL! Well, you will find out what happens in the next chapter. And who knows, maybe I'll update faster if you review! ;)**

**-kayla-kepmpjac-112198-**


	20. Don't Worry? How Can He Not?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Hiya! So, I'm guessing you liked the previous chapter? Well, I'm glad you did! BTW, I forgot to mention but, thank you to my dear cousin, MisogiNe, for the exams on SexEd. But, don't worry, the awkwardness is over, because right now, we have other problems. PERCABETH! What will happen to them? Bwahahahaha! You'll have to find out for your self.**

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!**

**Annabeth's P.o.V**

He looks at me with wide, panicked eyes. His grip on my hand tightens as he looks at me with those sad eyes. Ugh! I shouldn't have said that!

"W-what?" he asks "Why?"

I sighed "It's nothing Percy, just forget about it" I say, not looking him in the eyes. I can't take it if I see his beautiful eyes full of sadness again.

His hand finds my chin and he slowly tilts my head up so I am looking directly in his eyes.

"What did I do wrong?" he asks in a soft whisper

I smile at him, though it was difficult, with him being sad in front of me and I knew I caused it.

"You did nothing wrong." I tell him "You're perfect."

"There must be something wrong." He insisted

"Just, forget it for now. We can talk about this later." I tell him

"But-"

I stop him with a kiss. And I make sure to pour my whole heart into this kiss to assure him that nothing was wrong and that everything was going to be fine. He responds to my kiss with the same feeling as his hand finds my cheek. I pull away for what seems like hours and look him straight in his eyes.

"No buts." I told him "Now let's go home, okay?"

There is still worry in his eyes but he nods and smiles at me. He takes my bag and offers me a hand. He pulls me off the bench and we make our way to his car.

The ride was silent, and even though the air was a little tense, I preferred it that way. It gave me more time to think. I pulled my feet up and hugged my knees as I stared out the window.

I thought of what Leila said. How she said that Stacy liked Percy when they first met. Hoe she still liked him now. I mean, it could be possible, with half, if not all of the girls in school are practically crushing on my boyfriend, why can't she like him too?

And, I know I would be kidding myself if I denied that I don't see how she looks at him. When she looks at him her eyes just suddenly shine brighter, when she's laughing with him, her face lights up almost immediately and finally the hint of sadness in her eyes that disappears just as quickly as it appears when she sees me with him.

I mentally slap myself for noticing this only now. Of course she likes him! But why hasn't she done anything? She doesn't glare at me or gives me a fake smile. She tried to befriend me even though I'm her crush's girlfriend. She should hate me! She's liked Percy since freshmen year and missed her chance at telling him she liked him. But, I liked Percy way before her. And we've gone through a lot together. Ugh!

I groan out loud and rest my forehead on my arms.

"You alright?" Percy asked beside me. I look up to see his face etched with the same worry I saw when I told him that we had problems in our relationship.

I smiled at him "Yeah, just a few things I don't understand."

"You sure?" he asked

"Yes." I say and look back out the window.

This time though, I think of Leila. She hasn't done anything to try and break us up in a few weeks now. I wonder why? Is she backing off because she knows that Stacy likes Percy? Did she tell me that just to mess me up and doubt our relationship?

I sneak a glance at Percy. He's looking straight ahead but I still see worry on his face.

Would he ever leave me?

No, of course not. By the way he reacted earlier; I'm sure he cares about me. And he promised himself. He promised he wouldn't leave me and that we would build something permanent.

But promises could be broken. But he would never break a promise. People change. Not him!

Oh great, I'm thinking like an Aphrodite girl and I'm arguing with myself! Great, just great!

We slow to a stop as we reach a red light in the busy streets.

"Hey Annabeth" Percy called

"Yeah, Percy?"

"Is this about Leila?"

"Why would you ask that?" I ask, not wanting to worry him anymore.

"Well, I just thought, maybe she talked to you about me or something and you know, told you something about me and her, because if she did, it's not true." He said

I chuckle a little "It's not about her, and if she did say anything about you and her, I wouldn't believe it."

He chuckles a little bit too "Good. I wouldn't want to lose my girlfriend because of some lies."

And before I could stop it, I blurt out; "Well, with all the things going on, I'm afraid I'm the one who's going to lose you."

His head snaps towards my direction.

Oh, stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why would I blurt that out?

"What do you mean, with all the things going on?" he asks

I look away from him "It just slipped out Percy. Forget it."

"Yeah, it slipped out, which means you're hiding something."

I don't respond.

"Annabeth" his tone pleading "Why are you hiding stuff from me?" he asks

I don't answer for a while. But, I sigh and answer him anyway.

"Because things are complicated Percy. I just don't want to worry you with false doubts."

"Doubts?" he asks and I sigh "Look Annabeth, I'm not that stupid. I can at least understand what's going on if you just told me. I'd understand."

"I didn't mean it like that Percy!"

_Honk! Honk!_

We both turn around to see a middle aged guy honking his angrily horn at us. We completely forgot that we were in traffic. Percy sighs and runs his fingers through his hair before driving forward.We drive in silence, this one tenser than the first.

5 minutes later, we arrive at the apartment building. We enter the basement and park in their parking space. He turns off the engine and we just sit there, looking at our knees in silence.

"I'm sorry" he starts

"No, I should be the one apologizing Percy." I say "I shouldn't have brought up a subject that would've worried you. I shouldn't have blurted things like that."

"Yeah, but if you didn't then all of those problem would be bottled up inside! Those doubts could've hurt you! I could've hurt you! And you know, I don't like seeing you hurt!" he says, his voice rising a few times, but not in an angry way.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and face him, leaning in closer. I reach up my hand a caress his cheek.

"I never doubted you Percy." I whisper "I would never doubt you."

He sighs

"And you have never hurt me. Ever." I add

"Just, please don't hide things that bother you from me. I want to help you." He says

I smile "I promise. I'll tell you everything that's been bothering me after dinner. Okay?"

He smiles too and nods. He leans in closer and takes my face in his hands and kisses me softly on the lips. I smile against his lips as we kiss. We pull away a few seconds later and he gets out of his car and opens the door for me.

I take his hand as we go to the elevator and go to his apartment. Oh, I hope I keep my promise and tell him everything after dinner.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**So, will she reveal everything or will she leave a few things unsaid? Bwahahahaha! I have been so evil lately! Even my cousin, who I live with wants to know what's happening coz I don't show her my work! HAHAHA! Though, I have to admit, this chapter was pretty cheesy. Even for me!**

**Anyway, review! You know you want to!**

**-kayla-kepmpjac-112198**


	21. Interruptions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't updated faster. But, here's the new chapter! Oh and thank you for all the reviews! Anyway, here it is!**

**P.S. Read the author's note at the bottom. VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Review!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Annabeth's P.o.V.**

After a wonderful dinner made by Sally, I insisted that I wash the dishes so she and Paul could do the rest of things they needed to do. But also, so I could be alone before I had to talk to Percy. However, Percy also volunteered to help me wash the dishes, much to my dismay.

So now, here we are in the kitchen, silence taking over us, except for the light trickling of the water from the sink. The silence was fine for me though, it gave me time to think before Percy started asking questions about tonight.

But, what am I going to do now? It was a mistake to let him know I had doubts about our relationship, because the truth was, I wasn't having doubts about our relationship; I was confused about Stacy, not about Percy. He would never leave me and I would never leave him. I was stupid to have even thought about it.

I stare blankly at the plate I am currently washing while I think of what's going to happen tonight. What am I supposed to tell him? That I changed my mind and everything's okay? He would never believe me. He'd keep pushing and begging me to tell him, and I don't want that. I don't want to see him worry.

And, I don't want to make up a lie or an excuse. That wouldn't be right, but it was the only thing I could think of doing at the moment.

Ugh! What am I going to do! I groan in my mind. Come on Annabeth!, I tell myself, You are not a daughter of Athena for nothing! Make a plan!

Well, I am sure of one thing I'm going to do; I'm going to ask Stacy myself. I have to know from her. I mean, I'm not going to do anything if she tells me she likes Percy, I'll just ask. And who can resist him anyway? Shut up! Oh great I'm talking to myself again. But anyway, I'm going to ask her, partly because it's been bothering me, I hate not knowing things, and secondly, I'm just genuinely curious.

Well, I guess the Stacy part is planned out, but what about tonight? If I do make an excuse, he'll just insist, and if I lie, he'll see right through me.

After minutes of plan-making and thinking of the things I'm going to say, I have only one option, or at least only one option I could think of, and as a daughter of the goddess of wisdom and strategy, it pains me to do the worst plan I have ever come up in my life. And that is…

To wing it.

Athena is probably ashamed of me right now. The daughter she entrusted to be Olympus' architect has come up with the worst plan in the history of plans. I apologize mother, but I still pray you help me in my situation.

I finish washing the last of the dishes and I hand it to Percy, who has been drying them off using his powers, I wipe my hands on a towel and turn to see Percy, placing the last plate in the cabinet. He turns to me and smiles weakly. I smile back and start walking to the kitchen door, with him close behind.

I go up the stairs and head to my room but as I reach for the knob, Percy stops me by grabbing my arm gently. I turn to him and see him nod his head towards his room. I nod and he opens the door for me. I sit on his bed once we'd entered and he sits by me.

After 5 seconds, he shifts his body to face me and he takes my hand in his. I look at his eyes and see them filled with anxiousness and patience at the same time.

"Tell me what's wrong." He says softly as he squeezes my hand.

My heart beats fast as I curse myself for being stupid enough to actually go with my stupid plan on winging it! But, I know it's too late now, so mother, I once again pray that you have mercy on me and help!

I take a deep breath and prepare myself to speak. But, just as I was about to say a word, someone knocks on Percy's bedroom door.

"Percy?" Sally calls from the other side of the door "Percy are you in there?" she asks

"Yeah mom." Percy says as he let's go of my hand and opens the door.

"Oh Percy, I almost forgot, it's time to change your sheets." She said before handing him some bed covers.

"Oh Annabeth! I'm sorry if I interrupted something." She said kindly.

I smiled at her "It was nothing Sally." I said while silently thanking her in my mind.

"Oh well, I put your own cover on your bedbecause I thought you were in the bathroom." She said

"Thank you." I said while standing up "I better change my sheets too." I said before walking out of Percy's room, not without thanking my mother.

I enter my room and hange the covers of my bed. I did it rather quickly, so I took my bag and took out my homework for the day. Math was easy, Science was the same, English, I had a few problems, but I got through. After doing my homework, I go down to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

As I enter the kitchen, I get a glass and take water from the water dispenser. I lean against the kitchen table as I drink. Moments later, Percy walks into the kitchen. . I smile at him before turning on the sink to wash my glass. After I finish, I dry my hands before turning to him.

He was leaning against the door frame "So, what were you saying earlier?" he asks

"Oh yeah" I said "Well, I was saying that—"

"Percy" someone calls form the living rom.

Percy glances behind him then at me. "Sorry, I'll be right back."

I nod at him before he goes to the living room to see his mom. I follow him out to the living room and I see his mom and Paul.

"Paul and I will go to the store to buy a few things, is there anything you want from the store?" Sally asked

"Can you get me a pack of cherry coke?" Percy asked

"Of course, anything else?" Sally asked

"That's it for me." Percy answers

"Annabeth?" Sally asked me

I smile "I'm fine, thank you."

She nods "Alright, Paul and I will be off. We'll be back in an hour or so." She said as they walk towards the door.

"Drive safe." Percy calls out before he closes the door behind them.

He turned to me after closing the door. "So" he started

"Have you done your homework?" I ask him

He slaps a hand to his forehead "Oh, yeah. I forgot"

I smirk at him "Come on, I'll help you." He smiles at me before we walk up the stairs. I grab his bag as we enter his room. I plop down on his bed beside him as he takes his homework out. After much difficulty on math, a few minutes working on science, we're now working on his English homework.

Percy's eyebrows are scrunched up as he focuses on reading. He looks pretty cute when he's focusing. I smile to myself at the thought. Percy looks up at me and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"What?" he asks with an amused grin.

"Nothing." I said with a smile "Get back to work." I said pointing to his book

Slowly, his smile disappeared leaving a blank look on his face.

"Percy? What's wrong?" I ask him with worry.

He shakes his head "Nothing." He answers "So, uh, what were you saying earlier in th ekithen?" he asked

"Oh, yeah. About that." I said while taking a breath "Well, I was saying that, well, I really didn't have doubts about, well, our relationship. I was just con—"

"Percy! Annabeth!" Someone yelled behind us.

We both turn to see Grover's image in an Iris message.

"Grover?" Pery asked

"Hey Perce!" he greeted "How's it been? I just wanted to say hi. It's been a while, huh? I was really busy with all the Lord of the Wild stuff I had to do." He said

Percy smiled "Yeah, it has been a while. I 'm sure you're doing a great job, G-man."

"Oh, hey Annabeth! How's the buildings in Olympus?" he asked me

"It's going great Grover." I said with a smile

"Good. I'm sure it's awesome." He smiles

"So, how are you two?" he asks

Percy and I glance at each other "We're good." I said with a smile. "Percy's still a Seaweed brain."

We all laughed for a while but it quickly died down.

"Well, I just wanted to say hi, butI better go, Juniper's calling me. I'll see you guys later." He said "Oh, and say hi to your parents for me, Percy!" he added before waving his hand through the message.

Percy turned to me and was about to say something but the door downstairs closed with a thud.

"We're home!" Paul called from downstairs.

"That was fast." I said

"Percy! I have your cherry coke." Sally calls.

"Alright mom, I'll be right there. "Percy yelled as we both stood up.

"Thanks mom." Percy said, after kissing his mom on the cheek.

"So, what were you two up to when we left?" Paul asked

"Homework." Percy said while opening a can of cherry coke.

"Grover called thought." He added

"Really?" Sally asked

"Yeah, he wanted to say hi to you guys." Percy said while taking a sip.

"Oh, well, how is he?" she asked

"He's fine, just a little busy with his work."

"Oh, that's good."

I helped Sally put the groceries while she talked to Percy. By the time we finished, which was 10 minutes or so, it was already near 11 o'clock.

"Well, it's been a long day for me. I think I'm going to call it a day." I said

"Alright, good night." Sally said with a smile.

"Goodnight Sally, Paul." I smiled at them.

I kiss Percy on the cheek "Night." I say and walk past him.

"Wait," he said while grabbing my arm gently.

I turn to him. He sighs "G'night."

I go up the stairs and enter my room. After changing my clothes, I go under my new covers and sleep, but, not before thanking my mother for answering my prayers. Maybe she took pity on me and my Zeus forsaken plan. Oh well, at least she helped me.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**You didn't actually think she would tell him did ya? Anyway, this chapter's pretty boring but its progress. The next chapter will be about Annabeth and Stacy talking.**

**Also, I need to ask my readers something. IT'S VERY IMPORTANT.**

**You all know that I have not been updating very fast, so I have a preposition.**

**I can either;**

**Update faster but in short chapters that will keep you hanging. Probably have to wait every 1 to 2 weeks or so to update.**

**Or**

**I can updated slowly but have long chapters. Probably 1 and a half months until the next update.**

**You choose.**

**If you choose the first one, the story will last longer, but only because it's in short chapters. And if you choose the second, it'll be quicker to finish, but will have really long chapters for you to read and will go through the prom and other things faster.**

**And yes, I am thinking of doing Prom.**

**Anyway, you need to vote or I'll just update on my own speed, which isn't that fast at the moment.**

**REVIEW!**

**Kayla-kepmpjac-112198**


	22. NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE! 22

**AUTHOR's NOTE!**

**Hey guys! Due to all the changes in the votes, I will be doing option 2! Longer chapters for longer amounts of time for me to write. So, you guys should go on with your lives until the next chapter. The next chapter will be 2k to 4k words, so I hope that's long enough. Also, I have decided that my other story 'Jealous Much?' will not be updated until I finish my other story "The Gods Read: The Lightning Thief". I'm not stopping it, I'm just pausing it for a while! Anyway, till the next update!**

**kayla-kepmpjac-112198**


End file.
